Pokédex Holders: A Francia en búsqueda del Gran Torneo Mundial
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: En Francia, se realizará un Gran Torneo Mundial en donde participarán los entrenadores más poderosos y famosos del mundo. Y los 13 Pokédex Holders deciden participar en búsqueda de la gloria y probarse a sí mismos, pero se encontrarán con oponentes muy fuertes de diferentes partes: Los Directores Técnicos.
1. ¿Un Torneo Mundial?

**En el laboratorio**

El profesor Oak estaba trabajando con la ayuda de Crystal y Emerald. En ese momento recibe un mensaje de la FMBP (Federación Mundial en Batallas Pokémon), para informarle que ya se van realizando los preparativos para el Torneo Mundial Pokémon que se realizará en Francia y recibió un pasaje para dicho país, ya que él es una autoridad importante.

_**Profesor ¿Qué es ese torneo?-**_ Dice Crystal con curiosidad.

_**Tenemos curiosidad. Explíquenos por favor.-**_ Dice Emerald.

_**Así que quieren saber ¿No? De acuerdo. Les explicaré.**_\- Dice el profesor Oak, mientras toma té con sus ayudantes en una mesa.- _**Este torneo a nivel mundial lleva vigencia desde hace muchos años, cuya importancia y seriedad ha ido en aumento porque ya los entrenadores débiles y cobardes ni se animaban a intentar participar últimamente por la falta de preparación y enorme presión psicológica, logrando que solamente se inscriban los entrenadores más fuertes y decididos en todo el mundo.**_

_**¿Y cómo se hace para poder entrar?**_\- Dice Emerald con interés

_**Se inscriben los entrenadores que quieran en la sede, Emerald. Y ahí comenzarán las preliminares en donde sólo clasificarán 16.**_

_**Eso suena interesante. Quiero participar.**_\- Dice Crystal felizmente.

_**Yo también. Así sabré hasta dónde puedo llegar.**_\- Dice Emerald con emoción.- _**¿Nos podría llevar a Crystal-san y a mí, Profesor?**_

_**Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo.**_\- Dice el Profesor Oak.- _**Si llegan a venir conmigo y tienen pensado participar, van a pensar que ustedes ya están "acomodados" en el caso de que pasen las preliminares y comenzarán a levantar sospechas. Lo siento, pero tendrán que ir en otro avión.**_

_**Ya veo.**_\- dice Crystal.- _**Pero de todas formas todos participaremos.**_

**¿Todos? ¿Acaso piensas llamar a nuestros compañeros, Crystal-san?_ En ese caso, yo te ayudaré._**\- dice Emerald contento.

_**Les deseo mucha suerte, pero les advierto que el torneo comenzará en un mes. Así que les recomiendo que se den prisa.**_\- dice el profesor Oak seriamente.

Luego de esta charla, Crystal y Emerald salieron del laboratorio a avisarles por teléfono a sus amigos para que participen los 10 Pokédex Holders juntos. Cuando se fueron del laboratorio, el Profesor Oak se quedó para mandarle un mensaje al Profesor Rowan para que les pida a los tres jóvenes de Sinnoh que participen y, aprovechando el momento, conozcan a sus sempais porque el horario del aeropuerto es el mismo para que se encuentren.

**En el exterior de Kanto**

Crystal estaba decidida a llamar a sus amigos, comenzando con Silver, quien no se encontraba en un "buen momento"

_**¿Qué?**_\- dice Silver, quien parecía molesto.  
_**¿Hola Silver? ¿Te pasa algo?**_\- dice Crystal con algo de preocupación

De repente, Crystal escucha un ruido en el teléfono.

_**¡MALDITA SEA!**_\- Grita Silver.

_**¿Q-Qué ocurrió?**_\- Dice Crystal algo asustada por el grito que escuchó.

_**Vamos Silver, levanta esas bolsas que aun hay mucho que comprar.**_\- Dice una voz femenina de fondo.

_**¿Acaso piensas que soy un Octillery, Blue? ¿No crees que con esto ya es suficiente?**_ dice Silver quejándose.

_**¿Qué clase de hombre eres? Son sólo unas bolsas y apenas comenzamos.**_\- dice Blue en tono burlón. **_Por cierto _**

**_¿No estabas hablando por teléfono?_**

_**Es verdad.**_\- dice Silver. _**¿Crystal? Perdón por hacerte esperar. Es que estoy acompañando a mi hermana de compras en el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona porque le debía un favor. Esto es un sufrimiento.**_

_**Te escuché, Silver. No seas llorón ¿Quieres?**_\- dice Blue molesta.

_**Veo que andas ocupado, amigo.-**_ dice Crystal quien se ríe posteriormente de forma suave.

Después de una larga charla, Crystal les informó a Silver y a Blue sobre el torneo (aunque ya lo tenían en cuenta) y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de participar.  
Luego, ambos se encaminaron al Bosque Verde a buscar a Yellow para convencerla de unirse también.

**En el Bosque Verde**

Rápidamente, Blue y Silver llegaron a Bosque Verde para buscar a Yellow, quien la encontraron durmiendo junto a Chuchu.

_**Ahí está.**_\- le dice Blue a Silver mientras señala el árbol en donde se encontraba durmiendo su amiga.- _**Despierta Yellow.**_  
_**...¿Blue?...¿Silver?**_\- dice Yellow mientras se despabila.- _**Hola. Me alegra mucho verlos.**_

_**Igualmente Yellow.**_\- dice Blue sonriendo.- _**Quería saber si quieres participar con nosotros en el torneo.**_

_**¿Torneo? ¿De qué hablas?**_\- dice Yellow, demostrando total desconocimiento del tema.

_**¿Eh? ¿No estás enterada?**_\- dice Blue anonadada.

_**Hermana recuerda que ella es una chica de campo. No me extraña que no no esté enterada de la situación.**_\- dice Silver resolviendo sus dudas.

_**Uy. Tienes razón jeje.**_\- Dice Blue.

Finalmente, le explicaron todo acerca del torneo a Yellow, quien accedió de inmediato a acompañarlos.

_**De acuerdo, aunque dudo mucho ganar si participan ustedes jaja.**_\- dice Yellow feliz.- P_**ero ¿Cómo iremos a Francia?**_

_**No te preocupes. Iremos en avión y Silver pagará los pasajes porque es un caballero jojojo.**_\- dice Blue de forma burlona.

_**¿¡QUÉ!?.**_\- grita Silver.

**En Johto**

Crystal afortunadamente pudo encontrar a Gold en un bar jugando villar, quien obviamente mintió sobre su edad para entrar (pero descubrieron que ambos eran menores y los echaron del bar de una patada). Finalmente, le pudo informar sobre todo el asunto del torneo.

_**¿Un torneo en Francia? Eso suena emocionante. No me lo pierdo por nada.**_\- dice Gold emocionado.

_**Muy cierto. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros.-**_ acompaña Crystal.

_**Además, Francia tiene muchas modelos muy lindas. Estoy ansioso. Ya quiero verlas.**_\- dice Gold en un tono pervertido mientras que Crystal no quiso hacer comentarios respecto a eso.

**En Hoenn**

Emerald viajó con el propósito de buscar a Ruby y Sapphire y, precisamente, la logra encontrar a ella en el bosque, pero queda un poco impresionado porque la vio sin ropa:

_**Hola Emerald. Me alegra verte por aquí.**_\- dice Sapphire con su vestuario de hojas.  
_**O-Oye S-Sapphire ¿P-Por qué estás sucia y andas con esas hojas?**_\- dice Emerald tímidamente.  
_**Estoy ayudando a mi padre con sus investigaciones y no puedo llevar nada sintético puesto ya que dificultaría las cosas.**_\- explica Sapphire.  
_**Menos mal.**_\- dice Emerald aliviado.- _**Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto loca y empezabas a andar desnuda por ahí.**_  
_**¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?**_\- exclama Sapphire molesta.- _**No me trates así. Se nota que Ruby no es buena influencia para ti.**_

Luego de que Emerald le explicara todo sobre el torneo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sapphire pasó de estar molesta a ponerse muy feliz y accedió a participar para probar su fuerza y competir con otros entrenadores poderosos.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Notas del autor**_

_**No es recomendable leer esta historia si no se han leído hasta completar la saga Heart Gold y Soul Silver. Les podría dar spoilers.**_

_**Esta historia la he creado en 2012 y recién ahora las estoy publicando debido a que me liberé de unas dificultades. Como mis dos grandes aficiones con PokeSpe y el fútbol, decidí juntarlos en esta historia porque aparecerán, por ejemplo, jugadores entrenadores de fútbol famosos que saben entrenar a sus Pokémon y van a participar para conquistar el torneo. Cualquier semejanza en esta historia de ellos en la realidad es pura coincidencia.**_

_**Como dije previamente, no está actualizado. (Por ejemplo, Kalos no existe. Es sólo Francia) y ciertos entrenadores de fútbol estaban en equipos diferentes que ahora.**_

_**De todas formas, espero que les guste la historia y la disfruten mucho. Cualquier comentario o duda será respondido a la brevedad.**_

_**Conclusiones**_

_**¿Cómo será ese maravilloso torneo?**_

_**Silver fue una mula de carga por un cambio de favores.**_

_**Yellow es muy de campo.**_

_**¿Silver terminará pobre?**_

_**¿Gold coqueteará con alguna modelo?**_

_**¿Qué habrá pensado Emerald al haber visto así a Sapphire?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	2. ¿Se reunirán todos los Pokédex Holders?

**En Hoenn**

Luego de ser informada por Emerald, Sapphire fue a Villa Raíz a buscar a Ruby para avisarle acerca del torneo que se aproxima. Finalmente, llegó a su casa:

_**¡Ruby! ¿Estás ahí?**_\- grita Sapphire a la ventana superior de la casa.

_**Hola Sapphire.**_\- dice Ruby cuando abre su ventana.- _**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Estoy muy feliz.**_\- dice Sapphire mientras salta de emoción.

_**¿Por qué lo dices? Espera un momento que bajo.**_\- dice Ruby, quien sale de su casa para escucharla.- _**Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**¿Sabías que dentro de poco comenzará un torneo mundial de batallas?**_\- dice Sapphire.

_**Si. Es el que se hará Francia. Me lo dijo papá ¿Por qué la pregunta?**_\- dice Ruby dudando de lo que ella quiere.

_**Es que me gustaría saber si quieres venir conmigo para allá y participar. Todos nosotros iremos. Acompáñanos por favor.**_\- pide Sapphire.

_**¿Estás segura que irán todos? Claro que iré, aunque no creo estar listo.**_\- dice Ruby en forma decepcionada.

_**Sé cómo te sientes. Habrá entrenadores fuertes, pero será muy divertido comprobarlo.**_\- dice Sapphire.

_**No me refería a eso exactamente.**_\- dice Ruby aclarando.

_**¿Entonces?**_\- dice Sapphire confusa.

_**Es que Francia es un lugar de belleza sublime y mis Pokémon tienen que estar extremadamente hermosos si tengo que ir para allá. Sino quedaré en ridículo.**_\- dice Ruby finamente.

_**...¿Es una broma o me estás hablando en serio? Porque estás haciendo el ridículo en este momento...**_\- dice Sapphire decepcionadamente.

**Mientras tanto, en Sinnoh**

Platinum fue a ver una función, en donde sus amigos Diamond y Pearl estaban dando un espectacular doble acto.  
Al finalizar y con muchos aplausos, la señorita recibió una carta del profesor Rowan (enviada por Oak) respecto a un torneo mundial que se realizará en Francia y la oportunidad de que conozcan a los demás Pokédex Holders.  
Cuando ella la terminó de leer, Diamond y a Pearl fueron a verla para pedir su opinión sobre el acto, pero vieron la carta y tenían curiosidad sobre eso. Platinum les explicó todo y les dijo que tenía ganas no solo de participar y por supuesto ganar, sino para conocer a sus sempais en persona. Ellos le pidieron ir ya que tenían los mismos objetivos y aceptó que ambos la acompañen.

**Tres semanas después**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que el Profesor Oak les avisó a sus ayudantes del torneo, tres aviones partieron hacia Francia el mismo día en donde subieron:

-Blue (quien misteriosamente fue a ver a una persona antes de subir al avión), Yellow y Silver; del que salió desde Kanto.

-Gold, Crystal y Emerald (que regresó desde Hoenn); del que salió desde Johto.

-Ruby y Sapphire; del que salió desde Hoenn.

_En el primer vuelo_, Silver la pasó realmente mal porque Blue y Yellow no pararon de hablar en todo el vuelo y le tocó sentarse con un gordo apestoso que no lo dejaba ni respirar (aunque se entretuvo leyendo Proteam Omega)

_En el segundo_, Gold estaba frustrado porque él quería sentarse con Crystal para poder estar a solas, pero fracasó por culpa de Emerald quien estorbaba.

_En el tercero_, Sapphire quiso aprovechar el momento de intimidad con Ruby para hacerlo hablar por lo ocurrido en la Isla Espejismo, pero fracasó. Sin embargo, disfrutó mucho el vuelo debido que disfrutó su compañía debido a sus sentimientos hacia él.

Pero hubo también un cuarto vuelo donde Diamond, Pearl y Platinum fueron en el mismo avión, pero no todo salió como era de esperar.

La familia Berlitz tenía una buena asociación con la compañía de aviones, pero solo Platinum fue en primera clase. Mientras que Diamond y Pearl no estuvieron muy cómodos en clase turista.

_**Esto es injusto ¿Por qué la señorita no nos dejó acompañarla en la primera clase del avión?**_\- se queja Pearl.

_**No te pongas así, Pearl. Da gracias a que la señorita nos dejó viajar con ella a Francia, ya que no ganamos mucho dinero con nuestros espectáculos realmente.**_\- dice Diamond para tranquilizar a su amigo.

_**En eso tienes razón ¿Pero no crees que la señorita le sobra el dinero como para dejar que recibamos este mal servicio?**_\- dice Pearl mientras piensa.

Minutos después, Diamond comienza a sentirse mal.

_**Dia...Quiero decir Diamond ¿Qué te ocurre?**_ dice Pearl preocupado.

_**¡Es que tengo hambre!**_\- grita Diamond mientras llora ligera e infantilmente.

_**Lo sé. La comida de avión es muy mala. No deja satisfecho a nadie. Aguanta un poco ¿si?**_\- dice Pearl intentando contener a su amigo.

**En el aeropuerto**

Los primeros en llegar al aeropuerto de Francia fueron Blue, Yellow y Silver. Cuando bajaron del avión, vieron un gran cartel que decía "Pokedex Holders". Los tres fueron hasta donde se encontraba y lograron reconocer a dos grandes amigos: Red y Green, quienes llegaron con anticipación.

_**Hola chicos. Ya me suponía que estaban aquí.**_\- dice Blue que guiñó su ojo a ellos.

_**Red-san. Green-san. Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo.**_\- dice Yellow muy feliz.

_**Hola.**_\- dicen Red y Green simultáneamente.

_**Yellow. Veo que has crecido mucho.**_\- dice Red sonriendo.

_**¿E-En serio?**_\- dice Yellow mientras se sonroja por esas palabras.

Green ve a Silver muy exhausto y tiene curiosidad.

_**Silver ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así**_?- dice Green con curiosidad.

_**Por haberte subestimado. Al final tenías razón.**_\- dice Silver de forma exhausta.

_**¿Que yo tuve razón? ¿De qué me estás hablando?**_\- dice Green de forma incomprendida.

_**...¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho que tenga cuidado si me quedaba endeudado con Blue por pedirle un favor?Ahora sé de lo que me hablabas.**_\- dice un Silver arrepentido de no escuchar a su sempai.

_**¿Qué te dije? Típico de la chica ruidosa**_.- dice Green que lo intenta consolar.

_**Oigan ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están aquí?**_\- pregunta Blue.

_**No hace mucho. Me encontré a Green hace un mes para explorar el lugar y entrenábamos para el torneo.**_\- contesta Red.

Luego entre Red, Green y Blue había una discusión privada:

_**Blue ¿Pudiste hablar con "ella"?-**_ dice Green secretamente.

_**Claro. Fui antes de subir al avión. Aquí lo tengo.**_\- dice Blue mientras muestra un paquete con un objeto desconocido dentro.

_**Perfecto. Todo salió como acordamos. Ahora solo debemos esperarlos**_.- dice Red.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Notas del autor**_

_**Por suerte ando disfrutando de mis vacaciones e intentaré capacitarme para poder publicar con más frecuencia y de la mejor forma posible.**_

_**Conclusiones**_

_**Los gustos "cursis" de Ruby no han cambiado.**_

_**¿Los jóvenes de Sinnoh se encontrarán con sus sempais?**_

_**Silver no tiene mucha suerte.**_

_**Gold no pudo aprovechar su oportunidad.**_

_**Sapphire no logró hacer que Ruby lo recuerde.**_

_**La comida de avión es horrible.**_

_**Al fin aparecieron Red y Green.**_

_**¿Qué objeto es el que tiene Blue?**_

_**¿A quiénes están esperando?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	3. El esperado encuentro

Posteriormente, llegaron Gold, Crystal y Emerald; quienes también fueron a donde se encontraba el cartel y así encontrarse con sus amigos. Todos fueron tranquilos menos Gold, quien fue corriendo y, por atolondrado, se tropezó y cayo en Blue. Por infortunio, sus manos quedaron agarrando sus senos y, por ende, Silver se enfureció y comenzó a golpearlo.

_**¿Otra vez haces lo mismo? ¡Te advertí que no la vuelvas a tocar con tus sucias manos!**_\- grita Silver enfurecido mientras lo golpea.

_**¡Quítate, idiota!**_\- dice Gold molesto y siguiendo la pelea.

Esto siguió a los golpes hasta que se metió Crystal para detener a sus compañeros.

_**Se nota que ninguno de los dos han madurado en todo este tiempo, dúo de idiotas**_.- dice Crystal de forma irritada.

Ella perdió la paciencia y les dio un correctivo a ambos para que terminen.

_**AUCH. Eso dolió.**_\- dicen Gold y Silver simultaneamente mientras agarran sus respectivas cabezas por el golpe recibido.

_**Ya estoy cansada. Maduren de una vez.**_ dice Crystal irritada.

_**...Crys-san...Nunca vi esa faceta tuya.**_\- dice Emerald algo asustado.

_**Ups...Creo que no fue la mejor forma de reencontrarnos jaja.**_\- dice Red en tono de broma.

_**...Creo que lo hizo a propósito...**_\- dice Blue en sus pensamientos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Los últimos en llegar al aeropuerto fueron Ruby y Sapphire y, finalmente, se pudieron reunir los 10 Pokédex Holders.

_**Finalmente llegamos.**_\- dice Ruby mientras extiende sus brazos.

_**Al fin. Llevamos esperando mucho tiempo.**_\- dice Emerald molesto.

_**Tú no te quejes que nosotros esperamos más tiempo que tú.**_\- dice Green cruzado de brazos.

_**Lo siento.**_\- dice Emerald arrepentido.

_**Me alegro que hallan venido ¿Cómo están?**_\- dice Yellow contenta.

_**Bien por suerte. Nosotros...**_\- dice Sapphire quien es interrumpida por un grito.

_**¡Que felicidad que estoy en Francia!**_\- grita Ruby de alegría mientras sus ojos brillan.- _**Uno de los países más bellos del mundo. Ojalá que la belleza de mis Pokémon no queden en ridículo.**_

_**Oh no. Volvió el chico cursi jajaja.**_\- dice Gold en tono burlón.

_**Ruby. El único ridículo aquí eres tú...**_\- dice Sapphire.

_**¿Y tú que sabés? ¿Qué puede conocer una cavernícola como tú sobre belleza? Si siempre vas por ahí desnuda y no quiero hablar de tu mal olor.**_\- dice Ruby provocando.

**¡¿Qué dijiste?!**\- grita Sapphire furiosa.

_**¡YA DEJEN DE COQUETEAR!**_\- grita Emerald irritado de esta situación.

_**Calma, Emerald. Deja que sigan peleando. El amor no tiene límite jojojo**_\- dice Blue de forma presumida, que deja tanto a Ruby como a Sapphire sonrojados por ese comentario.

_**Chica ruidosa.**_\- dice Green, quien la conoce desde hace tiempo.

Finalmente, al encontrarse los 10 Pokédex Holders, se quedaron charlando en el aeropuerto. En ese mismo momento, también bajó el último avión con los tres entrenadores de Sinnoh. Platinum estaba bastante bien, pero Pearl estaba molesto por el vuelo y Diamond agonizando por el hambre.

_**¿Cómo lo pasaron?**_\- pregunta Platinum.

_**Por favor señorita. No queremos hablar de eso y Dia menos.**_\- dice Pearl para no comenzar con una pelea absurda.

_**Tengo hambre, señorita. Realmente no la pasamos bien. Me siento mareado.**_\- se queja Diamond mientras su cabeza da vueltas.

Mientras discutían por el servicio del avión, Pearl logra observar algo de lejos.

_**Un momento amigos ¿Qué es ese cartel?**_\- pregunta Pearl con curiosidad.

_**¿Un cartel?**_\- pregunta Platinum

_**Ese que está por allá.**_\- dice Pearl mientras señala el lugar.

_**Parece que dice "Pokédex Holders"**_\- Dice Diamond, que intenta leerlo.

_**Quizás sean...**_\- dice Platinum esperanzada y es interrumpida.

_**¡VAMOS ALLÁ!**_\- grita Pearl.

Lamentablemente, mientras iban para ese lugar, Red bajó el cartel y le perdieron rastro.

_**¡Rayos! Lo perdimos.**_\- se queja Pearl.

_**No del todo. Existe un método para encontrarlos.**_\- dice Diamond ya que se le ocurrió una idea.

_**Diamond. Creo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo.**_\- dice Platinum quien lo logró entender.

_**¿Para qué?**_\- pregunta Pearl dudosamente.

Tanto Diamond como Platinum sacaron sus Pokédex.

_**¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la nave del Equipo Galaxia? ¿Qué nos contaron de la importancia que tienen estas Pokédex?**_ aclara Platinum.

_**Ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, están emitiendo un pequeño sonido ahora y no precisamente porque estamos nosotros solamente, sino que debe haber otras cerca de aquí.**_\- explica Diamond.

_**Ahora que lo dicen, es verdad. Nos servirá de mucho para encontrarlos.**_\- dice Pearl, quien renovó las esperanzas.

_**Estoy segura de que son ellos.**_\- dice Platinum con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras los tres jóvenes de Sinnoh caminaban, intentaron seguir mientras el ruido que se hacía más fuerte. Sin embargo, Diamond se encontraba más mareado por el hambre y vio a lo lejos un enorme "crossaint", haciendo que corra desesperadamente hacia donde estaba. Tanto Pearl como Platinum lo quisieron detener ya que en realidad no era comida, sino la cabeza de Emerald, que recibió una fuerte mordida.

_**¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!**_\- grita Emerald con sufrimiento y dolor. ¡_**No muerdas mi cabeza que duele! ¿Alguien quiere quitármelo de encima?**_\- y andaba corriendo en círculos.

_**¿Q-Quién es ese chico?**_\- dice Sapphire anonadada.

_**¿Yo que sé? No tengo idea.**_\- dice Silver sorprendido.

Nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que llegó Pearl a detener todo.

_**¡Detente, Dia!**_\- le grita Pearl a su amigo, a quien posteriormente golpea.- T_**onto ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante?**_\- dirigiéndose a los demás.- _**Disculpen las molestias por favor.**_

_**Lo siento muchísimo.**_\- le dice Diamond a Emerald muy apenado.- _**Es que tengo mucha hambre y accidentalmente confundí tu cabeza con un crossaint.**_

_**No sé si eres loco a caníbal. Me duele la cabeza.**_\- dice Emerald molesto mientras agarra su cabeza por la mordida.

_**Tú tampoco eres muy normal, chico raro.**_\- dice Gold, quien recibió una mirada maliciosa por parte de él.

Cuando llegó Platinum, inmediatamente las 13 Pokédex empezaron a sonar.

_**Ese ruido...es ahora más fuerte.**_\- afirma Pearl.

_**Esto quiere decir que...ustedes son...**_\- dice Platinum de forma cortada. ¡_**NUESTROS SENPAIS!**_\- gritan los tres jóvenes de Sinnoh.

Todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar eso y al ver sus Pokédex emitiendo el mismo sonido.

_**Increíble. Así que ustedes también tienen una Pokédex. Eso es grandioso.**_\- dice Red muy feliz.

_**Ustedes son los Pokédex Holders que vienen de Sinnoh ¿Cierto?**_\- dice Crystal con curiosidad.

_**Así es ¿Cómo sabe eso?**_\- Pregunta Pearl por la conclusión de su sempai.

_**El Profesor Oak ya me había nombrado algunas cosas respecto a ustedes, pero no tenía idea que vendrían.**_\- responde Crystal ante las dudas de Pearl.

_**¿Tú eres ayudante del gran Profesor Oak? Estoy sorprendida.**_\- dice Platinum con mucha alegría y emoción al saber eso.

_**Si si si muy lindo todo pero ¿No creen deberíamos presentarnos?**_\- dice Ruby, calmando las ansiedades.

Los 13 Pokédex Holders estaban felices de haberse encontrado. Luego descubrieron que todos tenían el objetivo de participar en el torneo para ganar. Fueron juntos a un lugar para comer cerca de la sede y, de paso, hablaban para poder conocerse.

** En las calles de Francia**

Todos fueron de camino a un lugar para comer cerca a la sede del torneo. Misteriosamente, Platinum fue a hacer una llamada, pero después volvió con los demás.

_**Hay que encontrar un lugar en donde instalarnos para estar lo más cerca posible de la sede en donde se darán las inscripciones y las batallas preliminares que serán en una semana.**_\- dice Green, informando a los demás.

_**Eso no es problema, sempai Green.**_\- dice Platinum.

_**¿Por qué dices eso?**_\- pregunta Green.

_**¿Recuerdan la llamada que hice hace un momento?**_\- dice Platinum.

_**Si ¿Por qué?**_ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunta Emerald con curiosidad.

_**Es que acabo de hacer las reservaciones en el hotel mas cercano a la sede por todo este período del torneo.**_\- explica Platinum.

Todos quedaron con una cara de asombro (similar a la de Diamond y Pearl cuando supieron que ella era dueña de un hotel en el incidente de los Bidoof ocurrido hace tiempo)

_**¡YUPIII!**_\- festeja Diamond al saber eso.

_**Pero creo que es demasiado costoso mantener en un hotel a todos nosotros. Deja que paguemos nuestra parte. No queremos causarte molestias.**_\- dice Red modestamente

_**No es ninguna molestia, pero gracias por su preocupación, sempai Red.**_\- responde Platinum con una sonrisa.- _**Además, mi papá me ha dicho que gracias a unas personas del extranjero hemos ganado grandes "ingresos" gracias a unas promociones que ellos hicieron para nosotros. Así que me dijo que no me preocupe por el dinero.**_

Las reservaciones en el hotel "Empoleon Bonaparte" ya estaban hechas. Una habitación era para 8 (los chicos) y en frente había una habitación para 5 (las chicas), pero antes fueron a un restaurante a comer.

_**Señorita. Esta vez pagaremos nuestra comida.**_\- dice Red.- _**No se haga molestia ni queremos abusar de su ayuda.**_

**_Por favor, llámenme Platinum, ya que ustedes son mis sempais._**\- insiste Platinum.- _**Insisto. Yo quiero invitarlos a todos porque estoy muy feliz al conocerlos.**_

_**Oye Blue.**_\- dice Green mientras la mira.- _**Podrías aprender un poco de ella ¿No crees?**_

_**Pienso lo mismo.**_\- dice Silver, quien lo entendió al instante.

_**¿Eh? No entiendo de qué hablan.**_\- dice Blue confundida.

_**Este es un buen lugar. "Gulpin lleno, Luvdisc contento"**_\- dice Gold mientras lee el nombre del restaurante. _**Genial.**_

De camino al restaurante, Crystal les pedía algo a los tres jóvenes de Sinnoh.

_**Chicos ¿Serían tan amables de darme sus Pokédex, por favor?**_\- les pide Crystal a sus kohais.

_**¿Y para qué?**_\- pregunta Diamond.

_**Creo que yo si lo sé.**_\- dice Pearl, quien la pudo entender. _**Quieres los datos que hemos estado adquiriendo en Sinnoh para seguir con tu investigación para el profesor Oak ¿Cierto?**_

_**WOW, Pearl.**_\- dice Crystal asombrada. _**¿Cómo lo supiste?**_

_**La señorita quedó muy sorprendida cuando le dijiste que trabajabas con él. Supuse que querías progresar en las investigaciones.**_\- responde Pearl.

**_Es que Pearl es un gran anticipador._**\- aclara Diamond con una sonrisa.

_**Pero no precisamente por eso jaja.**_\- dice Pearl siendo modesto.

_**Con gusto se las daremos.**_\- dice Diamond mientras le entregan sus Pokédex.

_**...Veo que Dia y Pearl ya no están molestos conmigo por lo del servicio del avión...Que alivio...**_\- dice Platinum en sus pensamientos ya que se siente mal por lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Notas del autor**_

_**Hola a todos. Intentaré ir actualizando lo más que pueda. Cualquier consulta, no duden en preguntarme.**_

_**El nombre del hotel hace referencia a "Napoleon Bonaparte"**_

_**El nombre del restaurante hace referencia a la frase "Estómago lleno, corazón contento"**_

_**Conclusiones**_

_**A Blue no la dejan de manosear, aunque se lo merece jaja**_

_**Parece que Sapphire perderá la paciencia.**_

_**Pobre Diamond.**_

_**Si fuera Emerald, me cortaría el cabello.**_

_**Al fin se conocieron todos.**_

_**¿De qué ingresos estará hablando Platinum?**_

_**Green y Silver no quieren quedarse secos.**_

_**Crystal no piensa en otra cosa que en el deber.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	4. Reconociendo Francia

**En el restaurante**

El restaurante al que fueron era lujoso y de un muy buen servicio. Sin embargo, se sintió una inquietud en el ambiente cuando Blue nota algo extraño en Yellow.

_**Yellow...¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo extraña.**_\- dice Blue mientras la observa muy preocupada.

_**...No te preocupes...Estoy bien...Solo es que estoy cansada...**_\- dice Yellow, quien no se veía bien realmente.

Blue quedó pensativa y preocupada ya que la encontraba un poco mareada.

Todos comenzaron a comer y, de paso, comentaban entre ellos todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

_**Me siento tan común con el estilo de este lugar.**_\- dice Ruby mientras apreciaba la belleza el restaurante.- _**Oye Sapphire.**_

_**¿Qué pasa Ruby?**_\- pregunta Sapphire.

_**Procura no comer bien y no como una cavernícola que estamos en un lugar fino.**_\- avisa Ruby para que ella no haga el ridículo.

_**Me cansaste ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!**_\- grita Sapphire cansada de que la vea como un mono.

_**Que poco femenina eres. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación gritar en la mesa?**_\- aconseja Ruby.

_**Amigo, realmente estás cursi desde que llegaste, o mejor dicho, más de lo normal.- le dice Gold a Ruby.- Las que deben tener cuidado son las chicas de por aquí ya que el "galán de Johto" llegó a su territorio jajaja**_.- presume mientras pasa su dedo índice por debajo de la nariz

_**...Presumido...**_\- dicen Silver y Crystal simultáneamente al escuchar eso.

Diamond comía como loco y les dio impresión tanto a Green como a Blue, quienes estaban más cerca de él.

_**Oye. ¿Tu amigo siempre come así?**_\- le pregunta Green a Pearl.

_**Hoy tiene mucha hambre por lo que ocurrió en el avión con el más servició que recibimos. Sepan entenderlo por favor.-**_ explica Pearl.

Se nota.- dice Blue mientras comprende la situación y mira a Diamond tragando de a montones.

**En las calles y zonas urbanas de de Francia**

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a explorar otros lugares para divertirse y reconocer los lugares más hermosos de Francia.

_**Platinum. Eres muy generosa por invitarnos al hotel y todo lo demás.**_\- dice Sapphire mientras le sonríe.- _**¿Cómo te lo agradecemos?**_

_**No es nada...Se las debo a Dia y Pearl. Fui una tacaña al darle esos asientos porque estaban de oferta. Debo aprovechar para compensar lo que hice.**_\- le dice Platinum en el oído de su sempai, quien la logra entender.

Sin embargo, mientras seguían su camino, Yellow comenzaba a tambalearse y a preocupar a los demás.

_**Yellow sempai ¿Segura que estás bien?**_\- pregunta Crystal muy preocupada.

_**Si...**_\- dice Yellow, que finalmente cae desmayada al suelo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

_**¡SEMPAI!**_\- grita Crystal.

_**¿Qué ocurrió?**_\- se pregunta Emerald.

_**Llévala al hotel para que descanse. Esta es la habitación.**_\- dice Platinum mientras saca la lave rápidamente.

_**Que valla Red y que se quede con ella hasta que despierte.**_\- dice Blue de forma inmediata.

_**¿Eh? D-De acuerdo.**_\- dice Red.

_**No hace falta. yo pue...**_\- dice Crystal, quien fue interrumpida por un pellizco de Blue.

_**Shhhh. Hay que aprovechar esto.**_\- le dice Blue al oído- _**Quizás sea una oportunidad.**_

Inmediatamente, Red toma la llave y se lleva a Yellow, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

_**Me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?**_\- se pregunta Diamond muy preocupado por su sempai.

Preocupados por Yellow, todos fueron a buscar algunos remedios en farmacias cercanas por si acaso vuelve a ocurrir algo semejante.

_**Ojalá el sempai Red la cuide.**_\- pide Diamond.

_**...Yo también...aunque más vale que aproveche para que su relación florezca un poco...**_\- dice Blue en sus pensamientos.

_**Pero ¿Por qué le pasó esto? No lo entiendo.**_\- se pregunta Ruby ante la situación.

_**Debe ser por el cambio.**_\- comprende Green.

_**¿El cambio?**_\- pregunta Ruby, quien no comprende la aclaración de su sempai.

_**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**_\- le pregunta Emerald.

_**Les explicaré.**_\- dice Green.- _**Como todos sabemos, Yellow es una chica de campo, y Francia es un país muy industrializado en aspectos generales. Por lo que probablemente sea el ambiente del lugar lo que hizo que se desmayara. No está acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares. Pero se mejorará pronto. Dudo que sea grave.**_

_**Es cierto.**_\- dice Silver asombrado.- R_**ecuerdo que hasta Ciudad Azulona le parecía muy grande para ella, pero no esperaba que ocurriera esto.**_

_**Por suerte conseguimos algunos remedios.**_\- dice Crystal tranquila. _**¿Y si volvemos al hotel a ver cómo están?**_

_**Con Red estará bien...espero.**_\- dice Blue pensativa.

**En la habitación de las chicas**

Una hora después de su desmayo, Yellow logra despertar gracias a los buenos cuidados de Red.

_**...Red-san... ¿Eres tú?**_\- dice Yellow, quien acaba de abrir los ojos.

_**Que alivio que hayas despertado.**_\- dice Red suspirando aliviado.- _**Me habías preocupado.**_

_**Creo que se me bajó la presión.**_\- dice Yellow mientras piensa.- _**¿Fuiste tú el que me trajo hasta aquí? No te hubieras molestado.**_

_**Yo no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que algo te ocurrió.**_\- dice Red mirándola a los ojos.- _**Por eso me quedé a tu lado hasta que lograste mejorar.- saca una sonrisa de su rostro.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_\- responde Yellow con mucho afecto.- _**Lo aprecio mucho.**_

Unos minutos después, todos llegaron al hotel muy preocupados por lo ocurrido. Yellow ya se encontraba completamente bien.

_**Hola chicos ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Paso "algo"?**_\- pregunta Blue con un tono de insinuación.

_**Estoy mucho mejor y más con Red a mi lado.**_\- dice Yellow mientras lo observa.

_**...No creo que haya pasado lo que esperabas, hermana.**_\- le dice Silver.

_**Que mal, pero lo importante es que estés mejor.**_\- dice Blue con conformidad.

Ya todo resuelto, empezaron a revisar la habitación del hotel.

_**WOW. Que linda habitación.**_\- dice Ruby asombrado.- _**¿En dónde duermo?**_

_**Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba.**_\- aprecia Pearl.

_**Esta habitación es para NOSOTRAS.**_\- aclara Platinum.- _**La suya es la que está en frente.**_

_**Espero que esté mejor que ésta.**_\- dice Gold con un tono quejumbroso.

_**No se preocupe. Su habitación es un poco más amplia ya que ustedes son ocho y nosotras somos cinco.**_\- explica Platinum.

_**No seas ingrato.**_\- regaña Crystal.- _**Agradece lo que hace por ti y no seas exigente.**_

_**¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para regañarme, mandona? Hay días en los que ya pareces un Exploud.**_\- se queja Gold mientras le hace burla.

**_¿¡Con qué me comparas!?_**\- le grita Crystal.

_**Tranquilos por favor.**_ No se peleen.- dice Diamond intentando calmarlos.- _**Además, ya es muy tarde. **_

_**Es verdad. Además, ya casi son las nueve de la noche.**_\- dice Red mirando el reloj de la pared.

_**¿¡Ya las nueve!?**_\- gritan Silver y Diamond, quienes desesperadamente van corriendo a su habitación.

_**¿Me pueden explicar qué acaba de pasar con esos dos?**_\- pregunta Emerald incomprendido.

**_No lo sé, pero vamos de todas formas para instalarnos y organizar nuestras cosas._**\- dice Green.

**En la habitación de los chicos**

Mientras se instalaban y organizaban las cosas, se notaba que la razón de la prisa de Diamond y Silver era porque comenzaba un especial de Proteam Omega y no se los podía despegar de la televisión.

_**Oye amigo.**_\- dice Gold dirigiéndose a Pearl con cara de impresión.- _**¿No me digas que tu amigo también mira esa porquería de la noche a la mañana?**_

_**Claro que si. A veces lo distrae de nuestros ensayos, pero no importa.**_\- aclara Pearl.

_**Esta será una larga noche.**_\- dice Gold mientras mira el techo.

**En la habitación de las chicas**

Mientras las chicas apreciaban los materiales de la habitación, todas comenzaron a acomodar sus pertenencias y a acostarse.

_**¡Qué comodidad esta cama!**_\- dice Sapphire mientras salta en el colchón disfrutándolo.

Mientras ella se empezaba a quitar la ropa para dormir, Platinum la mira con un poco de asco.

_**...Em...Sempai Sapphire...**_\- le dice Platinum con dificultad.- _**¿No le incomoda tener esas uñas tan largas?**_

_**Pues a mí no me molesta.**_\- responde Sapphire. _**¿Crees que son muy largas?**_

_**Pero ¿No ha pensado en cortarlas?**** Ya parecen garras.**_\- dice Platinum, que no puede quitar sus ojos sobre ellas.

_**No sé. Nunca me he enfocado en mis uñas. No es algo que realmente me importe.**_\- responde Sapphire

_**...De acuerdo... (...Ahora entiendo por qué el sempai Ruby me dijo algo de ella relacionado con la falta de higiene...)**_\- dice Platinum en sus pensamientos.

**Varios días después**

Después de conocerse, practicar para las preliminares y conocer parte de Francia, los Pokédex Holders sortearon en una noche lluviosa quién se tenía que quedar en la fila de inscripciones para reservar el lugar. Finalmente, Ruby fue el elegido

_**¿¡Yo!? No es justo.**_\- se queja Ruby después de quedar elegido.

_**¿De qué te quejas?**_\- regaña Emerald.- _**Te ha tocado a ti.**_

_**Pero está lloviendo, me ensuciaré y además...**_\- dice Ruby, quien es inmediatamente interrumpido.

_**¡Deja de lloriquear y ve a la fila!**_\- ordena Sapphire.

_**Está bien. No me grites. Ya voy.**_\- dice Ruby mientras se levanta y se retira.

_**Estoy tan emocionado. Ya quiero que sea mañana para que todo comience**_\- dice Red emocionado.

_**Lo mismo digo yo.**_\- acompaña Green.

**En la fila**

A pesar de las quejas, Ruby, quien se preocupada por cómo se le arruinaba la ropa, fue el que se formó en la fila de inscripciones en esa noche lluviosa. Sin embargo, una persona encapuchada que se encontraba detrás de él le dirigió la palabra.

_**Ruby. Tiempo sin verte.**_\- le dice esa persona misteriosa.

_**¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Tú quién eres?**_\- le pregunta Ruby.

_**¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo.**_\- le dice esa persona misteriosa, quien se quita la capucha para dejar ver su rostro.

_**¡No puede ser!**_\- grita Ruby sorprendido.- _**Tú... tú eres... eres...**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Notas del autor**_

_**Hola a todos. Intentaré ir actualizando poco a poco esta historia que va floreciendo. Aprovecho mis vacaciones para organizar todo. Cualquier consulta, no duden en preguntarme.**_

_**Conclusiones**_

**_Ruby buscará estar a la altura del glamour francés._**

**_¿Gold conquistará alguna mujer y provocará los celos de Crystal?_**

**_Parece que Red mostró algo por Yellow._**

**_Blue quería emparejarlos nada más._**

**_Que lindo que es ver a Silver y Diamond compartiendo tiempo viendo Proteam Omega._**

**_¿Cómo Gold y Pearl los aguantaron?_**

**_¿Platinum habrá quedado muy anonadada por la falta de preocupación de Sapphire por su higiene personal?_**

**_Y finalmente... ¿QUIÉN ES LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA DE LA FILA?_**

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	5. Las preliminares dan comienzo

En esa noche lluviosa, Ruby quedo anonadado al descubrir que esa persona encapuchada que estaba detrás suyo era nada más y nada menos que...

_**¡WALLY!**_\- dice Ruby, quien queda con la boca abierta al descubrirlo.

_**¡Ruby! ¿Cómo estás?**_\- pregunta Wally sonriente.- _**Tanto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo.**_

_**No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte.**_\- dice Ruby mientras lo abraza de felicidad. _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**¿No es obvio? Vine a participar en el torneo y me siento lo suficientemente preparado como para ganarlo.**_\- contesta Wally.

_**¿En serio? Eso es fantástico.**_\- dice Ruby.- _**Aunque no he sabido de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**Verás. Luego de lo que ocurrió con Groudon y Kyogre hace años, entrené intensamente con tu padre y decidí viajar por todo Hoenn para hacerme más fuerte y capturé muchos Pokémon. Aunque sé que hay muchos entrenadores capacitados, quise probarme a mí mismo y comprobar hasta dónde puedo llegar. Y lo mejor de todo es que estoy curado y puedo respirar bien.**_\- explica Wally alegremente.

_**A pesar de todo eso, se nota que no has cambiado nada en estos años. Además, conociendo a mi papá, te habrá exigido demasiado ¿Cierto? jaja.**_\- dice Ruby, quien suponía lo ocurrido.

_**Claro.**_\- responde Wally.- _**Norman me fue demasiado exigente, pero todo valió la pena. Desde lo de Rayquaza, quise capacitarme más y gracias a tu padre lo pude lograr.**_

Wally ya era un joven más alto, fuerte e independiente, pero con la misma personalidad alegre y optimista de siempre. Ya curado y con mucha experiencia en viajes, buscará dar todo lo posible por ganar el torneo.

**Varias horas después**

Ruby y Wally se quedaron hablando hasta que los otros Pokédex Holders llegaron a la fila mientras avanzaba por las inscripciones. Allí fue donde se conocieron muy a gusto, sobre todo Emerald.

_**¿Así que tú eres Wally?**_\- pregunta Emerald.- _**Me alegra mucho encontrarte. Hace tiempo que quería verte y decirte algo.**_

_**¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**_\- pregunta Wally confundido.

Inmediatamente después, Emerald sacó a su Sceptile, quien se alegró mucho de ver a su anterior propietario ya que lo conocía desde que era un Treecko. Se puso muy feliz y lo abrazó.

_**Un momento ¿Este Sceptile es el Treecko que cuidé hace tiempo por ti?**_\- le dice Wally mientras recuerda.

_**Precisamente por eso quería verte.**_\- aclara Emerald.- _**Quería agradecerte por cuidarlo mucho en mi ausencia. Te debo todo lo que Sceptile a hecho por mí. Muchas gracias.**_

_**No hay de qué agradecer.**_\- dice Wally modestamente mientras ve cómo Sceptile es regresado a su Pokéball.

**Dentro de la sede de batallas**

Después de una larga espera, los Pokédex Holders y Wally se inscribieron y entraron en la sede. Allí se encontraban todos los inscritos alrededor de varios campos en donde se llevarán a cabo los enfrentamientos. Luego, todos miraron la enorme pantalla para ver el sorteo por computadora de las batallas preliminares. Por suerte habían 256 entrenadores divididos en 16 grupos. Sólo había algunas cámaras y pocos periodistas que podían acceder a transmitir lo posible de esos encuentros.

Los ganadores de esos grupos clasificarán al Torneo Oficial en un enorme estadio y con acceso al público. Entre ellos estaban ocho terribles directores técnicos de fútbol muy poderosos que, a diferencia de los demás que se ausentaron por diferentes motivos o dificultades, pudieron presentarse a participar al evento de este año: Vicente del Bosque (de España), José Mourinho (de Portugal), Joseph Guardiola (de España), Sir Alex Ferguson (de Escocia), Roberto Mancini (de Italia), Diego Simeone (de Argentina), Ramón Díaz (de Argentina) y Carlos Bianchi (de Argentina).  
Finalmente, el sorteo ya se realizó y, por suerte, todos los jóvenes estaban en diferentes grupos:

Red en el Grupo 9.

Green en el Grupo 10.

Blue en el Grupo 1.

Yellow en el Grupo 2.

Gold en el Grupo 11.

Silver en el Grupo 5.

Crystal en el Grupo 3.

Ruby en el Grupo 13.

Sapphire en el Grupo 8.

Emerald en el Grupo 4.

Diamond en el grupo 15.

Pearl en el Grupo 16.

Platinum en el grupo 6.

Wally en el Grupo 7.

Después de una larga espera, comenzaron con la Ronda 1 de las eliminatorias, en las que son batallas 3 vs 3. Blue venció a su oponente con facilidad en el primer encuentro en el Grupo 1. Ahora le tocaba a Yellow en el grupo 2, pero desafortunadamente le tocó un oponente difícil: José Mourinho.

Este hombre de Portugal entrena monstruos en el Real Madrid y posee una enorme capacidad la cual le permite entrenar Pokémon, volviéndolos casi invencibles. Es orgulloso, presuntuoso, inteligente, frío y calculador; pero de gran prestigio y habilidad. Tiene una gran rivalidad histórica con Guardiola. Sus exigencias a la hora de entrenar lo hacen alguien admirable y un temor a cualquier oponente suyo. Una de sus más grandes estrategias es la de provocar a su oponente y posteriormente dominarlo con facilidad.

_**¿José Mourinho? He leído algo sobre él.**_\- dice Platinum.

_**Hay algo en este sujeto que me dice que no es un entrenador común y corriente. Yellow, ten cuidado y da lo mejor de ti.**_\- le aconseja Red.

_**Lo haré. Gracias Red-san.**_\- le dice Yellow mientras le sonríe.

_**Escuché que pasó por Johto hace poco, pero no tuve la posibilidad de verlo y ni sé mucho mas del tema.**_\- dice Crystal.

_**Mourinho-sama.**_\- le dice Yellow a sus oponente.- _**Le deseo suerte y que gane el mejor.**_

El portugués solo la miró fríamente sin dirigirle la palabra y se alejó a su puesto, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

_**(...Su mirada no provoca desafío. Será demasiado fácil vencer a esta niña, pero si posee una Pokédex, debe ser por algo. Debo acabar rápido con esto para no tener problemas..)**_\- dice Mourinho en sus pensamientos mientras la observa.

_**¡Tú puedes ganar, sempai!**_\- grita Sapphire para darle ánimos.

La batalla acaba de comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Aprovechando mi tiempo libre, intentaré subir más capítulos. Y antes de que se quejen por la falta de actualización que tiene ciertas informaciones, vale aclarar que lo avisé al principio de la historia. De todas formas, espero que disfruten lo que viene ya que ahora comenzarán las grandes batallas._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Por fin aparece Wally._**

**_De 256 entrenadores, sólo 16 se podrán clasificar al Torneo Oficial ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados?_**

**_Afortunadamente, ninguno comparte grupo._**

**_¿Tan poderosos serán esos ocho entrenadores que, además de ser buenos en lo futbolísitco, entrenan a sus Pokémon como nadie?_**

**_Red siempre preocupado._**

**_Yellow es la primera en tener un difícil desafío ¿Lo podrá superar?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	6. Yellow vs Mourinho

La batalla ha comenzado. Yellow sacó a Gravvy, mientras que Mourinho a su Pinsir.

_**¿Usará a su Pinsir? Es extraño que lo utilice tan pronto.**_\- dice el italiano Roberto Mancini sorprendido.

_**Para mí no hizo nada extraño.**_\- dice el español Joseph Guardiola.- _**Usará a su segundo Pokémon más poderoso con el propósito de terminar la batalla rápido y no mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades hasta las batallas definitivas.**_

_**No es mala idea.**_\- dice el escocés Alex Ferguson.- _**Esto terminará muy pronto. Esa muchacha no podrá hacer nada.**_

Los Pokédex Holders escucharon la charla de los Directores Técnicos, molestándolos un poco por tratar de débil a Yellow.

_**¡Oigan!**_\- dice Crystal molesta, quien se acerca a ellos.- _**Con todo respeto señores, Yellow no es ninguna debilucha.**_

_**Lo sea o no, observa la batalla y verás a lo que me refiero. No hablamos sin saber.**_\- responde Guardiola a las quejas.

_**¿Ese Pinsir es su segundo Pokémon más fuerte? Esto no me agrada.**_\- dice Silver muy preocupado.

_**Bien. Poseo ventaja de tipo.**_\- dice Yellow concentrada.- _**¡Gravvy! ¡Pedrada! **_

El Golem de Yellow lo atacaba con ataques tipo roca. Sin embargo, Pinsir los recibía directamente y parecía no hacerle casi nada mientras se preparaba para atacar.

_**Esa pose...**_\- dice Pearl mientras observa la postura de Pinsir.- _**¡Oh no!**_

_**Tiro vital.**_\- ordena Mourinho.

Increíblemente, el impacto fue tan grande que venció al Golem de Yellow de un solo golpe.

**_Descansa Gravvy._**\- dice Yellow mientras retira a su Pokémon debilitado.- **_Estuviste bien. ¡Es tu turno, Ratty!_**\- Raticate sale a pelear.- _**¡Usa Superdiente!**_

Pinsir parecía que lo iba a esquivar, pero misteriosamente se quedó quieto y recibió un impacto directo.

_**¡Tú puedes, sempai!**_\- dice Diamond esperanzado.

_**¿No les parece extraño que lo haya recibido sin intentar esquivarlo?**_\- pregunta Green sospechando.- _**Parece como si intentara ocultar algo.**_

_**¡Perfecto!**_\- exclama Yellow.- _**No importa que tan fuerte sea Pinsir. Ahora ya perdió la mitad de su...**_

_**Contador.**_\- ordena Mourinho, que interrumpe a su oponente.

Raticate recibió un golpe brutal, quedando debilitado por ese golpe.

_**Predecible de Mou.**_\- dice Guardiola.- _**No dejará que use su máximo poder ahora. Se lo toma como un juego.**_

**_Ratty ¿estás bien?_**\- le dice Yellow a su Raticate debilitado ya en la Pokéball.- **_Ojalá no estés tan herido._**

Mientras ella le habla a su Pokémon denotando preocupación, Mourinho la mira fijamente cuando le habla a su Pokéball, provocando una queja típica de él.

_**¡Árbitro!**_\- grita Mourinho.- **_¡Está haciendo trampa! Lo está curando ¿Por qué hacés eso?¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué. Dime por qué. ¿Por qué?_**

_**¿Qué?**_\- dice Yellow quien queda intimidada.- _**Eso no es cierto Mourinho-sama.**_

_**A mi no me engañas, Yellow del Bosque Verde.**_\- grita Mourinho, quien deja sorprendido a los otros Pokédex Holders por los conocimientos que posee de ella.- _**Conozco esa habilidad extraña de curar y hablar con tus **_

_**Pokémon como lo hizo ese sujeto pelirrojo de la capa a quien derroté en Johto.**_

_**¿Pelirrojo de la capa?**_\- pregunta Red asombrado.- _**Acaso se refiere a...**_

_**Por favor, Mourinho-sama.**_\- le dice Yellow para hacerle entender.- _**Sé que no puedo hacer eso cuando estoy compitiendo. Eso sería trampa. ¿Por qué no me cree?**_

_**A mí me daría vergüenza ser como tú, amiguita de la Federación.**_\- dice Mourinho con un poco de incoherencia.

_**¿Qué tiene que ver eso?**_\- pregunta Yellow desconcertada por lo último que dijo el portugués.

_**...Típico de él...**_\- dicen los españoles Guardiola y Del Bosque simultáneamente.

Ya que una de las cosas que destacan a Mourinho es por ser un hombre muy polémico y siempre busca la oportunidad de quejarse.

Después de los estragos volvieron a la pelea. Como última esperanza, Yellow saca a Chuchu.

**Confío en ti Chuchu.**\- le dice Yellow.- _**Haz todo lo posible para poder derrotar a Pinsir con tu velocidad. No pierdo las esperanzas. ¡Tacleada de voltios!**_

Chuchu usó todo su poder para impactar su oponente, pero el Pokémon de Mourinho la pudo contrarrestar con una sola _Tijera X_ muy potente. El impacto fue tan grande que hizo que la Pikachu de Yellow volara y cayera derrotada, dando fin a la batalla.

_**Fue muy fácil.**_\- dice Mourinho.- _**Ni siquiera hizo que Pinsir se moviera de su lugar ni que tuviera que cambiar Pokémon. No posee espíritu de combate. Que aburrido.**_

_**Pobre Yellow.**_\- dice Blue triste tras ver la eliminación de su amiga.

_**Hiciste lo que pudiste, Chuchu. No importa que hayamos perdido. Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.**_\- le dice Yellow mientras la abraza.

Finalmente, fue la primera Pokédex Holder en quedar afuera del torneo, pero por suerte todos los demás pasaron a la segunda ronda, que ya dio comienzo y, tanto Blue como Crystal, finalizaron sus batallas con éxito, pero ahora vendría otra batalla dura que le toca a Emerald en el Grupo 4: Joseph Guardiola, quien entrena monstruos en Barcelona y sus Pokémon son demasiado hábiles.

El entrenador oriundo de San Pedor es tranquilo, meditador, inteligente, prestigioso y habilidoso, pero tiene el defecto de no subestimar ni al más débil con argumentos incomprensibles (hasta hubo un día que dijo que los Magikarp pueden ser muy fuertes). A pesar de eso es considerado un ejemplo a seguir para todos. Tiene una histórica rivalidad con Mourinho, pero lo respeta desde siempre.

_**¿Me toca enfrentarme a un Pokédex Holder?**_\- dice Guardiola.

_**Deja de hacerte el tonto.**_\- le dice Mourinho. _**Lo aniquilarás.**_

_**Uno nunca sabe.**_\- responde modestamente Guardiola.- _**Esos chavales no son comunes.**_

_**Mucha suerte, Emerald.**_\- le dice Crystal.- **Tú puedes.**

_**Gracias, Crystal-san.**_\- responde Emerald.- _**No me dejaré vencer.**_

_**La necesitarás.**_\- dice Green pesimista.

Todos los entrenadores participantes estaban expectantes de la batalla que se avecinaba ¿Quién saldrá victorioso?

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Aprovechando mi tiempo libre, intentaré subir más capítulos. Estoy intentando que las batallas se puedan visualizar y disfrutar, aunque seré más detallista y con más amplitud cuando comience el Torneo Oficial ya que serán más importante._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Se descubrirán muchas estrategias a partir de ahora._**

**_Yellow, la primer Pokédex Holder eliminada._**

**_¿Qué tan poderoso es Mourinho?_**

**_¿Acaso él derrotó a Lance?_**

**_¿Por qué trata a Yellow de tramposa?_**

**_¿Emerald podrá vencer a Guardiola o correrá la misma suerte que su sempai?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	7. Emerald vs Guardiola

La batalla da inicio. Emerald saca a su Sudowoodo y "Pep" a su Blissey.

El Pokémon tipo roca trató de mimetizar sus movimientos y atacar físicamente a su oponente ya que su defensa es bastante baja, pero recibió una innumerable cantidad de golpes físicos como Brazo Martillo o Avalancha y ni lograba caerse mientras sonreía, logrando sorprender al Dex Holder.

_**¿Qué significa esto?.**_\- dice Emerald asombrado de la capacidad de Blissey.- _**Pero se supone que Blissey posee una defensa demasiado baja, y aun así sigue de pie y sonriendo.**_

_**¿Crees que no conozco la capacidad de mis Pokémon?**_\- contesta Guardiola.- _**Piensa bien antes de sacar tus teorías. **_Finalmente, Blissey, ya con heridas debido a su mantenimiento estratégico, obtiene la victoria mediante ataques potentes como Psíquico y Bola de sombra, manejando la situación y derrotando al tipo roca.

_**No entiendo cómo no pude ganarle si lo ataqué con todo.**_\- dice Emerald demostrando confusión ante esta situación.- _**No parece dar señales de que haya logrado hacer buen daño. Demonios.**_

_**A veces tus propias debilidades son la mejor forma de lograr un progreso.**_\- contesta Guardiola con sabiduría.- _**Era predecible que ibas a actuar de esa forma.**_\- La expectativa de todos la toman de forma predecible, a excepción de los otros Pokédex Holders.

_**No lo comprendo, pero no me rendiré.**_\- dice Emerald decidido mientras retira a su Pokémon debilitado.- _**¡Sal Dusclops!**_

_**Te necesitaré luego.**_\- resalta Guardiola mientras retira a su Blissey.- _**Aprovecha tus minutos, Girafarig.**_\- Sale el próximo Pokémon lleno de energía.

_**Me parece raro. Si Girafarig no es parte de su mejor equipo ¿Qué piensa hacer?.**_\- se autopregunta Simeone.

_**Naturalmente querrá hacer que participen la mayor cantidad de Pokémon posibles.**_\- contesta el italiano Roberto Mancini.- _**Quizás use a los mejores para más adelante.**_

_**Obvio del "meador de colonia".**_\- dice Mourinho haciendo burla de su rival.  
_**(Dusclops no puede usar ningún ataque fantasma, pero puedo hacer que pierda energía)**_\- piensa Emerald mientras observa detenidamente la situación.- ¡_**Usa Terremoto!**_\- El Pokémon fantasma genera un ataque fuerte. Cuando Girafarig saltó, hizo que quedará vulnerable.- _**¡Fuego fatuo!**_\- Logró quemar a su adversario.

_**Bola de sombra.**_\- ordena Guardiola.- los ataques lograron impactar casi al mismo tiempo. Ese movimiento logró dañar a Dusclops, pero su resistencia lo mantuvo firme.

_**Aún sigues bien amigo.**_ Perfecto.- afirma Emerald al verlo.- _**¡Usa Maldición! (es muy probable que lo cambie por otro estando en esas condiciones)**_

Girafarig ha terminado quemado y maldito, logrando así herirlo de gravedad. Sin embargo, "Pep" siempre tiene una alternativa a todo.

_**Usa Agilidad.**_\- ordena Guardiola sonriente, dando a entender que tiene un plan para contrarrestar la estrategia de su adversario.  
_**(...¿No lo cambió? ¡Perfecto!...) ¡Mal de Ojo!**_\- grita Emerald rápidamente. Girafarig logró recibir ese movimiento, pero por alguna razón Guardiola sonreía y le pedía a su Pokémon que refuerce su Agilidad.

_**¡Lo logré!**_\- resalta Emerald pensando en su posible éxito.- _**Girafarig está acabado. Por mas veloz que sea, está a punto de caer debilit...**_

_**Relevo**_.- anticipa Guardiola, haciendo retirar a su Girafarig y regresando Blissey al campo de batalla.

_**¿Qué? ¿Blissey otra vez?**_\- se pregunta Emerald.- _**De todas formas, se encuentra maldito aún y con heridas hechas por Sudowoodo.**_

_**Olvidaste su velocidad.**_\- le dice Guardiola.- _**Amortiguador.**_\- Blissey logra curarse con una velocidad impresionante. Dusclops ya no podía hacerle frente ya que era imposible de alcanzar.

_**¡No puede ser!**_\- grita Emerald, quedando impotente posteriormente.

_**Acábalo con Bola de sombra.**_\- ordena Guardiola.- Los ataques de Blissey eran demasiado rápidos como para poder contrarrestarlos.

Dusclops cae derrotado y, rápidamente después, Joseph retira a su Pokémon para eliminar los efectos de Maldición

_**Que aburrido.**_\- dice Mourinho al ver esta acción.- _**¿Acaso no tiene otro movimiento que no sea Bola de sombra? Menuda batalla.**_

Los compañeros de Emerald quedaron asombrados al ver cómo Guardiola dio vuelta la situación.

_**¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?.**_\- pregunta Ruby anonadado.- _**¿Cómo ocurrió todo eso?**_

_**Ahora lo entiendo. Emerald fue engañado.**_\- exclama Red luego de pensar.

_**¿Qué quieres decir, sempai?**_\- cuestiona Ruby esas palabras.

**Yo te lo explico.**\- dice Green comprendiendo el caso.- _**Me imagino que él lo planeó. Hizo parecer que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero al usar Relevo se sacó el problema de las quemaduras y esa Agilidad previa hizo que Blissey se cure y ataque a la vez. Y al vencer a Dusclops, el efecto de Mal de Ojo se desvaneció y pudo cambiar de Pokémon para quitar la Maldición.**_

_**...No p-p-puede s-ser...**_\- dice Diamond sorprendido como todos, mientras que Sapphire quedó con la boca abierta por lo que ha presenciado.

_**Lo que me sorprende es que pudo dominar la ansiedad de Emerald y adivinar que no pensó en el cambio. Guardiola es un tipo inteligente.**_\- concluye Green.

_**Esto no puede estar ocurriendo.**_\- dice Emerald furioso por la desventaja.- _**¡Tú puedes Sceptile!**_\- El tipo planta sale muy decidido a ganar.

_**¿Sceptile?**_\- pregunta Guardiola.- _**Bien. Entonces saco a Golduck.**_

_**¿Uno de agua? Genial. Tengo ventaja.**_\- exclama Emerald sonriente.

_**No cantes victoria, chaval.**_\- limita Guardiola.

_**Algo me dice que esto será una humillación para el chico raro.**_\- dice Gold viendo las diferencias de tipo.

_**No me voy a precipitar a lo tonto.**_\- dice Emerald pensativo.- Sceptile no atacó directamente y empezó a usar Agilidad tal como él lo hizo con su Girafarig para acorralarlo y pudo darle una Hoja Aguda a Golduck, pero "Pep" tenía un plan más mientras lo atacaba con técnicas simples como Confusión y Golpes furia. Pero por alguna razón, observaba muy fijamente a su adversario muy tranquilamente.- _**Es ahora o nunca. ¡PLANTA LOCA!**_\- Usó todo su poder en esa técnica.

**_Un momento... ¡Sempai! ¡Es una trampa!_**\- grita Pearl cuando observó fijamente a Golduck.

Increíblemente, esquivó ese ataque con una increíble velocidad y logrando anticipar lo que haría.

_**¡No! ¿De dónde sacó tanta velocidad?**_\- se pregunta Emerald, quien no encuentra explicación.

_**Pero si Golduck no pareció moverse mucho.**_\- dice Crystal. _**¡Momento! No me digas que usó...**_

_**¡MAS PSIQUE!**_\- grita Blue rápidamente.

_**Creo que tus compañeros se dieron cuenta.**_\- responde Guardiola cuando notó que los demás lograron ver lo que pasó.- T_**erminemos con esto. Ventisca.**_\- Golduck acorraló a su oponente con una increíble velocidad, ya que Sceptile se encontraba desconcertado debido a la impotencia de su entrenador.

Agotado de su ataque previo, recibió el impacto y cayó debilitado, por lo que ha dejado a Emerald sorprendido, atónito y eliminado de la competencia sin poder derrotar a ningún Pokémon de su oponente. El español fue el ganador, logrando decir unas últimas palabras.- _**A ésto se le llama "Contragolpe Veloz".**_

El Pokédex Holder fue el segundo en ser eliminado de todos, quedando sentado en el suelo y con una horrible sensación de que fue aplastado, pero sus compañeros lo fueron a consolar, aunque no se sabe lo que les esperará más adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Ya estoy en época de la facultad, pero intento adelantar lo posible para que puedan leer ya que se está terminando las preliminares y se definirán a los clasificados. Sepan disculpar la tardanza. Muchas gracias._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Los Directores Técnicos cada vez son más intimidantes._**

**_Emerald ya fue el segundo Pokédex Holder eliminado._**

**_¿Guardiola mea colonia?_**

**_¿Qué es el Contragolpe Veloz?_**

**_¿Qué les espera a los demás jóvenes?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	8. Se están terminando las preliminares

Tanto la segunda como la tercera ronda del torneo ya finalizaron. Ahora sólo quedan 32 entrenadores, los cuales 16 serán los ganadores de su grupo y lograrán clasificar al Torneo Mundial de Francia, en donde se sortearán los enfrentamientos definitivos. Todos los eliminados cumplían la única función de quedarse ahí y ser testigos de la batalla debido a que ya fueron derrotados.

En esta cuarta y última ronda preliminar, ya hay siete clasificados a la fase definitiva, debido a que terminaron siendo los vencedores de sus respectivos grupos (algunos pasaron con mayor dificultad que otros). Ellos son: Blue, Mourinho, Crystal, Guardiola, Silver, Platinum y Wally (los ganadores del grupo 1 al 7 en ese orden)  
En la definición del grupo 8, se llevará a cabo un encuentro considerablemente pesado para definir al ganador. Será entre una Pokédex Holder y uno de los Director Técnicos: Sapphire vs Carlos Bianchi.

Este longevo entrenador de Argentina, y rival de su compatriota Ramón Ángel Díaz, fue alguna vez el mejor del mundo tanto con sus Pokémon como con el club de su país en donde es muy apreciado como héroe: "Boca Juniors", pero se tomó una especie de "siesta" en ambos casos durante mucho tiempo y dejó de entrenar, por lo que perdió mucha condición y se le dificulta adaptarse a novedades. Sin embargo, tiene las intenciones de volver a su antiguo ritmo de vida y nuevamente ser el mejor de todos. Su estrategia se basa en una rígida estructura defensiva y, en su época gloriosa, rara vez lograban atacarlo. Como defecto, hay veces que no acepta la derrota de la mejor forma y sus argumentos a veces son algo extraños y repetitivos, considerándose superior en rendimiento a pesar de que en determinados casos perdía holgadamente. Aunque posee varios conocimientos considerados incuestionables y de mucho aprecio, justificando su grandeza.  
Sapphire deberá aprovechar esa "siesta" para sacar ventaja en esta batalla ya que el vencedor de este encuentro será el ganador del grupo 9 y el siguiente clasificado oficial.

_**¿Carlos Bianchi? Nunca he oído algo sobre él.**_\- dice Sapphire al saber quién era su oponente.- ¿_**De verdad será tan fuerte como dicen los rumores de por aquí? Me siento un poco ignorante al no saber nada. Al ponerse a pensar sobre eso, se quedó un poco preocupada.**_

_**Quizás sea por esa larga inactividad suya.**_\- exclama Platinum.- _**Además, puede ser también porque somos jóvenes y no conozcamos bien sobre gente de Latinoamérica.**_

_**Afortunadamente, el mundo es muy grande**_.- dice Red.- Sus compañeros sintieron curiosidad al escuchar esas palabras.

_**No entiendo.**_\- resalta Yellow.- _**¿Por qué está feliz por eso, Red-san?**_

_**Es que hay tantas cosas que desconozco y me gustaría aprender. No es lo mismo escuchar que presenciar o experimentar determinadas situaciones. Es una diferente forma de conocer diversas cosas. Antes sólo me concentraba en Kanto, pero ahora busco ser consciente de lo que hay en su exterior.**_ Todos se pusieron felices al notar la alegría de Red.

_**Con esa actitud, no me parece raro que seas el batallador, sempai.**_\- responde Diamond luego de oírlo.

_**Aun así, si este señor ha llegado hasta aquí será porque tiene algo que lo favorece.**_\- le dice Ruby a su amiga.- _**No te confíes ni te dejes vencer, y pon a prueba lo que has aprendido.**_\- Ella sonrió al escucharlo.

_**Gracias Ruby.**_\- responde Sapphire a esas palabras de aliento.- _**Ahora que lo pienso, los tres que derroté previamente también eran ancianos ¿Pero por qué?**_ Nadie entendió ese pensamiento que acaba de expresar.

_**Eso si fue una conclusión extraña de tu parte y no le veo mucho sentido.**_\- contesta Silver sobre eso.

En ese momento, los Pokédex Holders observaban como Bianchi preparaba sus pokéballs para el enfrentamiento, quien se acercaba a su adversaria.

_**¿Vos sos Sapphire Birch?**_\- dice Bianchi al tenerla en frente.

_**Si, Bianchi-sama**_.- contesta Sapphire con respeto.- _**Espero que logremos dar un buen espectáculo a todos los presentes.**_

_**Fijate que acá soy bastante reconocido aunque no me conozcan.**_\- explica Bianchi sobre el momento de su carrera en Francia.- _**Como jugador tuve un afortunado éxito debido a mis esfuerzos mientras que mis Pokémon se sienten bastante cómodos por la zona.**_

**_Ahora entiendo un par de cosas como el por qué lo reconocían tanto por aquí. Estoy impresionada._**\- exclama Sapphire.

_**Si, pero sólo te quería decir que no te la pienso dejar fácil ni seré compasivo con vos en la batalla que vamos a disputar en un rato. Yo quiero clasificar como todos.**_\- dice Bianchi mirándola fíjamente.

_**Lo mismo le digo.**_\- responde Sapphire con confianza.- **_Si llegué a esta instancia, será por algo. Y eso que yo no peleo con cualquiera a menos que sean batallas oficiales.- Ya ambos se encontraban en el campo de batalla listos para escuchar la indicación para sacar sus Pokémon._**

_**¿Crees que le irá bien a Sapphire?** _Pregunta Crystal preocupada.

_**Siempre encuentra la forma de hacerle frente a todos. Confía en ella.**_\- Aclara Emerald.

_**Esta batalla será interesante.**_\- dice Gold sobre sus expectativas.

Todos están preparados para presenciar el encuentro ¿Quién será el ganador del grupo 8? ¿Será Sapphire? ¿O será Carlos Bianchi?

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Sé que este capítulo es algo corto, pero lo hice para dejar la expectativa de lo que será la última ronda de las preliminares. Lógicamente no voy a escribir todas las batallas ya que son demasiadas, sólo pondré las más importantes ya que los demás tuvieron un pasaje sencillo que no es necesario dar detalles. Por otro lado, como soy de Argentina, pienso dejar en claro cómo hablamos nosotros con los personajes argentinos como Bianchi. Ojalá les guste y veo si subiré el ganador de esta batalla. Muchas gracias._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Ya hay siete de los 16 clasificados. Ahora faltan los otros nueve._**

**_Se verá otro enfrentamiento entre Pokédex Holders y Directores Técnicos._**

**_¿Será éste el despertar de Carlos Bianchi?_**

**_Fue un gran goleador de la Ligue 1 en su época de futbolista._**

**_Red siempre está a gusto de ver batallas de gente trascendente y que desconoce._**

**_¿Podrá Sapphire clasificar o sufrirá exactamente el mismo destino de sus otros dos compañeros?_**

**_¿Por qué a ella siempre le está tocando enfrentar a viejos canosos?_**

**_Ya falta poco para que finalicen las preliminares._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	9. Sapphire vs Carlos Bianchi

El encuentro dio inicio. Sapphire invocó a Aggron, mientras que Bianchi a Sandslash.

_**Debo aprovechar la falta de ritmo que tiene sus Pokémon.**_\- dice Sapphire.- _**Eso me deja tranquila.**_

_**Vos no empecés a cancherear, nena.**_\- regaña Bianchi con su dialecto.- _**Además, yo estuve mucho tiempo en Francia en la cumbre de mi carrera. ¡Ahora cavá Sandslash!**_\- Ella sonrió porque supo cómo aprovechar esa oportunidad.

_**¡Terremoto!**_\- Aggron logró impactar fuertemente a Sandslash y su enorme resistencia hizo que no afectara el impacto de Excavar, pero el daño se multiplicó preocupando a su entrenadora.- _**¿Estás bien, Rono?**_

_**Que macana que quedó mal, pero tanto ganas como fuerza tiene mi Sandslash. Por algo se saben defender.**_\- responde Bianchi a la situación.- **_Mientras tanto, los otros Pokédex Holders están opinando de esta batalla._**

_**Sapphire está aprovechando muy bien esa falta de ritmo.**_\- dice Red al respecto.

_**Pero de todas formas no debe confiarse.**_\- Le contesta Blue.

La batalla continuaba de forma interesante buscando aprovechar sus oportunidades, que logra iniciar el argentino.- **_¡Bofetada barro!_**

_**No te quedes atrás, Rono.**_\- exclama Sapphire.- _**¡Derribo!**_

Por ese ataque previo de Sandslash y que fue bastante efectivo, Aggron terminó malherido y logro darle un ligero golpe.

_**Se nota el impacto recibido.**_\- aclara Bianchi mientras realiza una observación.- _**Veo que tu Aggron recibió más daño en esta acción. Su habilidad no debe ser Cabeza de Roca, sino Robustez.**_\- Sapphire se sorprende ante esa conclusión.

_**WOW.**_\- exclama ella.- _**Se nota que sus conocimientos y capacidad no han quedado en el olvido. Me alegra enfrentarme a alguien como usted, Bianchi-sama.**_

_**Y vos también tenés cualidades fuertes en batalla.**_\- dice el argentino.- **_pero le voy a hacer frente a todo._**

**_Esto es un problema. Debo cambiar a Rono._**\- aclara Sapphire al retirar a su compañero herido y preparada para su reemplazo.- _**¡Te necesito, Pilo! ¡Hoja mágica!**_\- Inevitablemente, Sandslash recibió el ataque infalible y fue derrotado.

_**Sos buena, pero no te la creas todavía.**_\- dice Bianchi mientras prepara a su Pokémon siguiente.- **_¡Salí, Skarmory!_**

_**¿Skarmory?**_\- pregunta Sapphire preocupada.- **_Debo tener cuidado. Te necesitaré luego, Pilo._**\- Se quedó pensando unos segundos sus futuras acciones para poder progresar con el encuentro.- _**¡Haz un último esfuerzo, Rono!**_

_**¿Otra vez lo pusiste? Dale con Púas.**_\- Logró dejar el campo rival totalmente modificado.

_**¡Garra de Metal! ¡No dejes de usarla!**_\- grita Sapphire desesperadamente.

_**¿En qué pensás?**_\- cuestiona Bianchi la idea de su oponente.- **_No importa. ¡Dale con todo usando tu Ala de Acero!_**

_**Ahora entiendo.**_\- exclama Ruby luego de ver esos constantes ataques.- _**Si usa Garra de Metal muy seguido, su ataqué incrementará y será más fuerte.**_

_**¿Pero te crees que Bianchi no lo sabe?**_\- contradice Green.- _**Estás olvidando de que Ala de Acero tiene el mismo efecto, pero en su defensa. Por el daño que recibió ese Aggron, Sapphire está en desventaja.**_

_**¡Es verdad!**_\- dice Ruby luego de escuchar esa explicación.- _**¡Cuidado, Sapphire!**_

_**Liquidalo con Ala de Acero.**_\- ordena Bianchi ya que con un solo golpe más lo acababa. Sin embargo, su contrincante no parecía estar nerviosa.

_**(...Acércate...Acércate...Acércate...Ahora...) ¡TRUENO!**_\- Esa orden de su entrenadora sorprendió a muchos.

_**¿Qué?**_\- pregunta Carlos sorprendido al ver algo inesperado.

Tanto Ala de Acero como Trueno, que logró ser golpe crítico, lograron golpear a su respectivo oponente y, finalmente, ambos quedaron debilitados. Sin embargo, el panorama la favorece a ella debido a que fue inesperado un potente ataque especial cuando se pensaba que era una estrategia sólo física.

_**¡Vamos, Toro! ¡Aprovechemos esta ventaja!**_\- grita Sapphire con ilusión de ganar.

**_¡Poné toda la carne en el asador, Shiftry!_**\- grita Bianchi no bien lo saca.- **_¡Paranormal!_**

_**...No me arriesgaré a perder en un momento así y quiero terminar ya. ¡Anillo ígneo!**_\- descarga la entrenadora con energía.

Blaziken, a pesar de haberse complicado terriblemente hasta cansarse al máximo, su ataque de fuego logra impactar y vencer a Shiftry. Finalmente, Sapphire, llena de hiperactividad, derrota a Carlos Bianchi y pasa al torneo.

_**¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logre!**_\- no paraba de festejar.- _**Ahora que me doy cuenta, todos los entrenadores a los que me he enfrentado y vencido son ancianos con canas. Fueron una señora y tres señores incluyendo el de ahora.**_

_**Que irrespetuosa que sos.**_\- regaña Bianchi molesto.- _**Además, perdí por acciones desafortunadas. Pienso entrenarme y ojalá pueda volver a donde fui grande.**_\- Como en otras ocasiones, no pareció aceptar bien su derrota y dejó confundida a Sapphire, cuyos compañeros la felicitaron mucho.

En el grupo 9, Red ganó con mucha facilidad y se logro clasificar. Sin embargo, en el grupo 10, habrá otro enfrentamiento que capta la atención de muchos: Green vs Diego Simeone.

Este joven entrenador argentino tiene la habilidad de armar un equipo competitivo, esperanzado y ganador con Pokémon no tan fuertes ya que es un gran estratega, bautizando su famosa frase: "Hay que ir batalla tras batalla". Quiere ser una leyenda e intenta lograr aprovechar el momento. Su punto débil es que no puede separar algunos problemas de otros. Por ejemplo, si se encuentra débil psicológicamente por un problema personal, su equipo rendirá equivalentemente mal por falta de concentración. Sin embargo, buscará ganar el torneo como sea y aprovechar sus momentos tanto con Pokémon como con el entrenamiento de futbolistas. De estos dos, saldrá el ganador del grupo 10 y el siguiente clasificado al torneo.

_**Mucha suerte.**_\- apoya Red.

**_Gracias._**\- responde Green. Se acercó a su oponente posteriormente para hablarle.- _**Que gane el mejor de los dos y que sea un buen encuentro.**_\- El "Cholo" lo miró con una sonrisa.

**_Lo mismo digo._**\- responde Simeone.- _**Ambos buscaremos esta oportunidad para hacernos grandes. Vamos a ver cómo termina esto.**_

_**Por supuesto.**_\- asiente su oponente.- _**Estoy listo.**_

Ambos ya se encuentran preparados, buscado el tan ansiado lugar entre los 16 mejores.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Recién ahora logro darme un tiempo para publicar otro capítulo porque ando ocupado con trabajos de la facultad, pero espero que me entiendan y logren disfrutar de este interesante torneo a nivel mundial. También quiero aprovechar que investiguen un poco de estos entrenadores aunque no les guste mucho el fútbol. Por lo menos, les quiero dar una referencia a uno de mis gustos que más me caracteriza, pero no me iré de tema. Ojalá les guste y veo si subiré el ganador de esta batalla. Muchas gracias._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Sapphire clasificada._**

**_Bianchi es mal perdedor, pero posee buenos conocimientos._**

**_Ya hay nueve de los 16 clasificados. Ahora faltan los otros siete._**

**_Se verá otro enfrentamiento entre Pokédex Holders y Directores Técnicos._**

**_¿Será Diego Simeone alguien de temer? ¿O Green sabrá manejar la situación?_**

**_¿Se verá un encuentro interesante como el de recién?_**

**_¿Qué les depara a los demás?_**

**_¿Quién será el ganador del Grupo 10?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	10. Green vs Diego Simeone

La eliminatoria dio comienzo. Green saca a su Alakazam, mientras que Simeone eligió a su Tauros.

_**Este pibe tiene algo que lo hace especial. Espero que no me lo juegue en contra ¡Llevatelo puesto con Derribo!**_\- ordenó el entrenador argentino.

**_Si logro ser el dominador de la situación, es muy probable que gané esta eliminatoria._**\- pensó el Pokédex Holder.- **_¡Aprovecha tu velocidad, Alakazam! ¡Doble Equipo y luego Paz mental!_**

_**No me tomés por tonto, muchacho.**_\- exclamó el "Cholo" ante esa orden que acaba de escuchar.

_**No, pero sé lo que estoy haciendo.**_\- respondió el joven.- _**¡Onda Certera!**_

Ante ese fuerte movimiento, se generó la primer alerta del encuentro.- _**¡Guarda, Tauros!-**_ Milagrosamente para el argentino, ese ataque había fallado gracias a la astucia de su Pokémon.- _**No lo pienso arriesgar ahora. Volvé **_(lo regresa)_** ¡Salí, Forretress!**_

_**Planeará algo.**_\- dijo Mourinho ante el cambio reciente.- **_¿Qué tramará?_**

_**¡Rizo de defensa!**_\- Mandó el argentino mientras se acomodaba el saco.

_**¿Forretress?**_\- Se preguntó Green a sí mismo.- _**Que suerte ¡Poder Oculto!**_\- El impacto de ese ataque que recibió Forretress logro derrotarlo con un solo golpe.

_**El Forretress de Simeone no es débil.**_\- comentó Vicente del Bosque mientras reflexionaba lo que acababa de pasar.- **_No cabe duda que ese poder es de tipo fuego._**

_**Lo debilitó, pero no está muerto quien pelea.**_\- dijo el director técnico ante la reciente derrota de su compañero.- **_¡Salí, Drapion!_**

_**Ese Drapion se ve bastante fuerte.**_\- respondió Green al contemplar su salida.- _**Acabaré con él rápido. Regresa, Alakazam **_(lo regresa)_** ¡Confío en ti, Arcanine!**_

Ágilmente, Simeone ordenó a su Pokémon que dé su primer movimiento en la batalla.- _**¡Trituralo!**_

Sin embargo, Green también fue rápido al momento de indicar las acciones de su Pokémon.- _**¡Supercalor con tu máximo poder!**_ Arcanine fue impactado, pero el movimiento de fuego, impulsado con toda su fuerza, logró debilitar a Drapion, lo que dejó sorprendidos a muchos de los que presenciaron esa acción.

**_¡Así se hace, amigo!_**\- gritó Red al ver que Green estaba ganando la batalla.

_**Green Oak...Se nota que es un buen entrenador...Interesante.**_\- racionó Guardiola al ver cómo se estaba desempeñando.

**_Ya Diego se encuentra nervioso._**\- expresó Ferguson.- _**Ya se sabe quién ganará.**_

**_Me quedás vos, Tauros ¡Dale con todo!_**\- gritó el argentino cuando lo invocaba a la pelea.

_**Descansa, Arcanine. Hiciste suficiente.**_\- dijo Green al retirar a su Pokémon.- _**¡Termina con esto, Alakazam!**_

_**Ahora sí. No me queda otra que arriesgarme ahora.**_\- exclamó el "Cholo" bastante tenso.- _**¡Giga Impacto!**_  
De la misma forma, su contrincante contraatacó.- _**Usa Paz Mental y, cuando quede agotado, termínalo con Onda Certera.**_

Al quedar agotado Tauros después de usar Giga Impacto que lastimó mucho a Alakazam, el pokemon tipo psíquico aprovechó al darle una mejorada Onda Certera, logrando debilitarlo. Finalmente, Green venció a Diego Simeone y se clasificó al torneo.

_**Esto se acabó.**_\- suspiró el Pokédex Holder luego de experimentar la sensación de su reciente victoria.  
_**Que amargura siento.**_\- Exclamó el entrenador que acababa de ser derrotado.- _**Debo mejorar bastante. Tomaré esta caída como un motivo para levantarme.**_

Con la victoria de Green, daría comienzo a la definición del Grupo 11: Gold vs Ramón Díaz.  
Este maduro entrenador argentino (y rival de Carlos Bianchi) fue también el mejor de América y del mundo tanto con sus Pokémon como con el club de su país "River Plate", pero últimamente ha tenido declives por ambos lados. Sin embargo, quiere volver a ser el ganador de antes por medio de un grupo bien formado y de corazón (sus pokéballs no son comunes. Son totalmente blancas con una banda roja cruzada). Su estrategia es ofensiva y en su época de gloria rara vez podría evitar sus ataques. Su personalidad es bastante irónica, sarcástica, suele bromear con sus rivales para divertirse y suele estar dando gracias a "todo lo que hace la gente", pero sabe lo que hace.

_**¿Ramón Díaz? ¿Y ese tipo quién es?**_\- Preguntó Gold mientras observaba la ficha de batallas, mostrando total desconocimiento sobre su adversario.- _**Sinceramente, ni me interesa. No me afecta en lo más mínimo mis deseos de ganar ante un tipo así.**_

Justo en ese momento fue cuando se acercaba precisamente él hacía el muchacho contestando su pregunta.- _**El más grande, lejos.**_\- Se estaban clavando las miradas de forma desafiante y un poco sobradora.- **_Te vas a acordar bien de quién soy yo._**

Ante ese comentario, ambos seguían con sus habladurías mientras los demás presenciaban este particular acto. Entre los murmullos que se podían oír, se destacaron algunas palabras de Silver hacía sus compañeros.- _**No sé por qué pero ¿No creen que el idiota encontró a su ejemplo de vida?**_\- Los demás lo miraron algo confundidos hasta que lograron entender lo que quiso decir (la mayoría menos los más jóvenes)

_**Bueno. Antes de que pierdas, te doy este regalo para vos, pibe.**_\- exclamó Ramón mientras le daba un chupetín a Gold, que se quedó sin palabras con una mirada tan anonadada de esta acción tan extraña.

_**¿Alguien me puede explicar qué están haciendo estos dos presumidos? Se parecen en cierta forma**_.- Expresó Crystal algo dubitativa ante sus amigos en el fondo.- _**Aunque Ramón-sama sí tiene un palmarés que justifica su forma de ser según lo que me han contado.**_

**_Oiga señor, pero yo no quiero esto._**\- contestó Gold tras recibir el dulce que terminó guardado.- _**Le demostraré que no soy un "pibe" y lo derrotaré fácilmente, "Pelado". ¿Cómo le quedó el ojo?- **_Posteriormente, se le reía en la cara.

Ramón lo mira como si fuera un idiota ante su intento de insulto.- **_Precisamente, me dicen "Pelado". Soy Ramón Ángel "El Pelado" Díaz ¿Acaso vives en una burbuja como para no reconocer al más ganador?.-_** A pesar de esa aclaración, Gold siguió sin entender aunque no tenía mucho interés en saber sobre él.- _**Ya fue. Dejémonos de pavadas y vamos a comenzar la batalla que nos está llamando el referí.**_

Luego de una charla tan peculiar, ambos ya prepararon sus Pokémon para definir al siguiente clasificado al Torneo Mundial. La pregunta es ¿Quién de los dos pasará a dicha competición? ¿El oriundo de Johto o el oriundo de La Rioja?

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Recién ahora es mi primer publicación del 2015 en una historia que he creado en 2012. No ando con mucha inspiración a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones. Aviso que esta historia tiene para rato así que no me esperen y disfruten de otros fics que les interese. De todas formas, haré lo posible para progresar cuando ande con ganas de continuar con mis proyectos de por acá. Cualquier duda o pregunta, me pueden mandar un mensaje que se los contestaré ni bien pueda. Muchas gracias._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Green clasificado al Torneo Mundial._**

**_Diego Pablo "Cholo" Simeone buscará reivindicarse luego de esta caída._**

**_Ya hay diez de los 16 clasificados. Ahora faltan los otros seis._**

**_Se verá otro enfrentamiento entre Pokédex Holders y Directores Técnicos._**

**_¿Ramón será tan poderoso como presume? ¿O Gold tendrá algún plan sorpresivo para contrarrestarlo?_**

**_¿Será de gran magnitud como los encuentros previos?_**

**_A pesar de que aún no comienza el Torneo oficial, el clima en la zona es demasiado intenso._**

**_¿Quién será el ganador del Grupo 11?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	11. Gold vs Ramón Díaz

La batalla preliminar por los últimos cupos al torneo comenzó, Gold eligió a Ambipom, mientras que el "Pelado" Díaz a su Arbok.

_**Perdoná, pero el más ganador soy yo por mi historia y por mi gente.**_\- Exclamó Ramón mientras ríe con confianza.

_**Presumido.**_\- contestó Gold, quien se siente algo provocado.

_**¿Mira quién lo dice?**_\- acotó Crystal a la contestación de su amigo.

**_Aunque por lo menos él fue uno de los mejores del continente alguna vez ¿Tú qué ganaste en la vida?_**\- Agregó Silver ante esta situación.

_**¡Los escuché! ¡Que malos amigos son!**_\- les gritó Gold a ambos.

_**Che me aburro. ¿Vamos a competir de una vez por todas o vas a seguir hablando estupideces?**_\- dijo Ramón mientras seguía esperando a que se prepare. El joven le pidió una disculpa por lo reciente y ahora sí van a concentrarse en el encuentro.- _**Deslumbralo, Arbok.**_

**_¿Va a usar Deslumbrar? ¡Ahora ataca, Ataro!_**\- ordenó Gold. Ambipom logró impactar su ataque sobre el Pokémon del argentino y logró hacerlo retroceder.

**_No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó._**\- expresó Ramón sobre los recientes movimientos.- **_¿Por qué Arbok se quedó inmóvil?_**

_**La respuesta es muy sencilla, Ramón-sama.**_\- Presumió Gold.- **_Solamente le dimos una una hermosa "Sorpresa"._** Indirectamente, dio a conocer el ataque utilizado.

_**Así que fue por eso.**_\- contestó Ramón.- _**No va a ser necesario que te dé un chupetín como a Carlos (Bianchi) por más que seas un pibe. No pienso perder esta batalla.**_

**_¿Chupetín? ¿De qué habla?_**\- Preguntó Gold muy confundido.- **_De todas formas, no me interesa._**

_**El sempai Gold logró engañarlo. No es ningún tonto.**_\- comentó Platinum sobre las acciones de esta batalla.

_**Eso es verdad, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo sobre eso último que dijiste.**_\- respondió Crystal.

_**¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso, sempai?**_\- Interrogó Platinum sobre ese comentario.

**_Déjalo. Cuando lo conozcas más, me entenderás._**\- contestó Crystal con una mirada de consuelo a su kohai.- **_Mejor sigamos observando esto._**

_**Como ya pasó el primer turno, tu estrategia no funcionará de nuevo ¡Deslumbralo!**_\- En este caso, el riojano si tuvo éxito.

_**¡Oh no! Está paralizado.**_\- exclamó Gold preocupado sobre el estado de su compañero.- **_Tú puedes, Ataro._**

_**Quedó paralizado, muchacho. "Sentenciá la jugada, Arbok"**_\- ordenó Ramón con uno de sus "Códigos de Directores Técnicos".

_**¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**_\- preguntó Gold ante esa extraña orden para él. Arbok provocó un ataque tan fuerte que logró derrotar a Ambipom de un solo golpe.

_**¿Ataro derrotado?**_\- exclamó Gold confundido.

**_Sin lugar a dudas, lo que utilizó fue Fisura._**\- acotó Joseph Guardiola tras ver esa acción.

_**Se nota que no conoce las "tácticas y códigos" de entrenadores profesionales.**_\- exclamó Sir Alex Ferguson.

Green se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando los europeos, aunque no pudo descifrar con claridad sus palabras.- _**(...¿Las qué?...Rayos...No escuché bien...)**_. Por otra parte, Ruby sabía que su amigo se encontraba en un aprieto ante esta desventaja.- _**Tenga cuidado, sempai.**_

**_Usted es realmente bueno, Ramón-sama, pero no crea que voy a bajar los brazos._**\- Alagó Gold el poder de su rival mientras prepara a su siguiente Pokémon.- **_¡Sal, Poltaro!_**

_**Tené mucho cuidado con el "Saporiti" del pibe, Arbok.**_\- aconsejó Ramón.- **_Lo veo fuerte._**

_**¿Sapo qué? ¿Y quién es?**_\- preguntó Gold con total desconocimiento sobre el tema.

_**Creo que fue un futbolista al que le decían "El Sapo" y lo debió asociar en forma de broma con la especie de Pokémon que es Politoed. Debe ser por eso.**_\- explicó Platinum.

_**¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita? Me sorprenden mucho sus conocimientos.**_\- Felicitó Diamond.

**_Es que me gusta leer e investigar un poco de todo. Además me interesaba saber más de estas personas que no sólo son grandes entrenadores Pokémon, sino buenos dirigiendo equipos de fútbol. Me podría servir si en algún momento me llego a enfrentar a alguno de ellos en el torneo._**\- argumentó la muchacha de Sinnoh.

El "Pelado" escuchó las palabras de la joven Berlitz y quiso completar su información.- _**Y además jugó en el más grande jajaja.**_\- Luego se volvió a dirigir a su contrincante.- **_Se nota que sabe la nena con anillos, pero volvamos a lo nuestro, muchacho. Bomba lodo._**

**_Ni te creas._**\- respondió Gold.- **_¡Hidrobomba!_**\- Ambos ataques han llegado a impactar, pero Arbok se nota más cansado tras la pelea con Ambipom.

_**Es la última.**_\- dijo Ramón, quien sabe que su Pokémon ya no va a poder seguir más tiempo.- **_Aguantá y mordelo._**

_**¡Una vez más, Poltaro!**_\- ordenó Gold.- **_Ya falta poco._**\- Luego de tantos golpes, Arbok fue el derrotado por cansancio y decayó sobre el poder de Politoed.

Sin embargo, al riojano aún le quedaban recursos para seguir con el combate.- _**¡Hacé que esto sea una fiesta, Ludicolo!-**_ Politoed logró atacar y rodear muy de cerca al Pokémon recién llamado por un buen rato, haciendo pareja y entretenida la batalla.

_**¡Usa chorro de agua!**_\- pidió Gold, dejando a muchos sorprendidos debido a que los ataques de ese tipo sólo quitan la cuarta parte de su poder a Pokémon como Ludicolo.

_**Pero si eso no le hace nada prácticamente.**_\- comentó Ramón sobre ese movimiento de su contrincante.- **_Además, ya está recontra cansado tu "Saporiti" ¡Liquidalo con Gigadrenado!_**\- El ataque de planta hizo que el Pokémon de Gold se debilitara, sin embargo...- _**¿Ludicolo cayó derrotado? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? No entiendo.**_

_**No lo pudiste notar, pero Poltaro utilizó Canto Mortal cuando estuvo cerca de tu Pokémon y por eso nadie más que ellos lo pudieron escuchar. Usé ataques débiles para distraerte jaja.**_\- explicó Gold luego de que su plan fue un éxito.

_**La verdad que me atrapaste con ese plan tan brillante. Ahora nos queda uno a cada uno. Volvé.**_\- Exclamó el "Pelado" mientras regresaba a su compañero debilitado.- **_¡Con todo, Gligar!_**

_**¡Confío en ti, Explotaro!**_\- gritó Gold mientras invocaba a su fiel Thyplosion.- **_¡Lanzallamas!_**

_**Cuidate de "Calderón".**_\- advirtió Ramón con otra de sus comparaciones.- _**¡Tormenta de arena!**_

_**¿"Calderón"?**_\- Preguntó Gold nuevamente con total ignorancia de este asunto.- **_Debe ser otro de sus juegos, pero no me importa. ¡Sigue usando Lanzallamas!-_** El movimiento tipo fuego logró dañarlo bastante a tal punto de quemarlo y sabotear la táctica que tenía preparada el "Pelado" Díaz.

_**Que mala suerte tengo.**_\- se auto-dijo Ramón.- **_¡Protegete!_**

_**Perfecto. Esto se terminará pronto.**_\- afirmó Gold.- **_¡Aguanta Explotaro!_**

Ante la desesperación, el argentino quiso utilizar lo poco que le quedaba para ver si podía conseguir alguna ventaja a pesar de que tenía las de perder. El joven de Johto se logró dar cuenta de eso y ambos dieron la misma orden a sus respectivos Pokémon.- **_¡Ataque rápido!-_** Ambos golpes lograron impactar bien, pero debido a las quemaduras, Gligar fue más débil y cayó ante su oponente tanto por su mal estado como por el ataque rival. Finalmente, Gold venció a Ramón Díaz y se clasificó al Torneo.

_**¡Yahooooooooo! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!**_\- Festejó el joven mientras saltaba con su Pokémon en el campo de batalla.

**_Perdí._**\- dijo Ramón decepcionado sobre sí mismo.- **_Creo que será mejor que vuelva a donde nací ya que ahí me hicieron lo que soy. Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de volver a ser el mejor algún día como lo fui tiempo atrás._**

La cuarta y última ronda estaba por llegar a su fin. Ruby, Diamond, Roberto Mancini y Sir Alex Ferguson ya se clasificaron siendo los ganadores de sus respectivas zonas. Solo quedaba una batalla y era la definición del grupo 16: Pearl y Vicente del Bosque.

Este maduro entrenador español se basa en la trayectoria del éxito y poder, logrando llegar a la cima de forma magnífica, pero sus debilidades son la dependencia de Pokémon fuertes y rara vez asegura rápidamente un resultado. Con el transcurso del tiempo, se descubrió que una estrategia bien planeada lo podría anular totalmente (Bianchi lo derrotó una vez así en una final de hace años) A pesar de eso, se lo considera una potencia mundial cuando se aventaja. Como entrenador es un digno oponente, pero cuando tiene que pelear con aleatorios, lo consideran invencible por su buena selección. Pearl deberá utilizar todas sus habilidades para derrotarlo y lograr ganar el último cupo que lo lleve al torneo.

**_¡Muchísima suerte, Pearl! ¡Sé que puedes ganar!_**\- alentó Platinum a su gran amigo en la previa del encuentro.

_**Si ganas estaremos los tres juntos en el torneo. Será divertido.**_\- expresó Diamond.

**_Gracias amigos. Su apoyo me hace sentí realmente bien._**\- contestó Pearl muy feliz. Luego se dirigió al campo de batalla a saludar a su contrincante.- **_Un gran placer conocerlo, del Bosque-sama. Que gane el mejor._**

_**Igualmente, chaval, pero no seré compasivo contigo.**_\- contestó el español, quien se encontraba más que preparado para este desafío.

Está será la última batalla de las preliminares. La gran pregunta es ¿Quién de los dos será el último clasificado?

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Después de muchísimos meses sin publicar debido a mi cumpleaños y mi viaje de vacaciones de verano, pude actualizar este fic que no sé cuándo lo podré terminar. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá quién de los dos será el decimosexto y último clasificado al Torneo Mundial para que comiencen las batallas decisivas y claves para ver quién será el mejor de todos. Las referencias que hizo Ramón Díaz fue de ex futbolistas argentinos. Pueden investigar si quieren. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero cualquier comentario. Muchas gracias._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Gold clasificado al Torneo Mundial._**

**_Ramón Ángel "El Pelado" Díaz volverá a sus raíces para volver a ser quien fue tiempo atrás._**

**_De los 16, ya se definieron 15. Sólo resta saber si el último será Pearl o Vicente del Bosque_**

**_Se verá otro enfrentamiento entre Pokédex Holders y Directores Técnicos._**

**_¿Qué tanto de todo sabe Platinum?_**

**_¿Se descubrirán las claves del éxito de estas personas?_**

**_Esta batalla dará fin a las eliminatorias previas._**

**_¿Quién será el ganador del Grupo 16?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	12. Pearl vs Vicente del Bosque

La última batalla preliminar por fin comenzó. Pearl sacó a Luxray, mientras que Vicente del Bosque invocó a Swalot. La expectativa es enorme debido a que este encuentro cerrará la fase previa y se genera un gran ambiente.

_**Debo cuidarme de los ataques de Swalot. Así tendré posibilidades de ganarle a del Bosque-sama.**_\- dijo Pearl pensativo.

_**Prepárate, chaval. Porque sabrás de lo que realmente soy capaz.**_\- explayó el español muy confiado.- _**¡Hidropulso!**_

El ataque parecía darle directamente, pero el joven sabía cómo hacerle frente dando una orden de igual magnitud.-

_**¡Intenta contrarrestarlo con Chispazo!**_\- El potente ataque eléctrico logró dañar notoriamente a Swalot, que buscaba quitarle oportunidades de seguir.

_**Acércate a él, Swalot.**_\- ordenó Vicente.- _**Les demostraré a vosotros lo que puede hacer mi Pokémon.**_

El joven observaba detenidamente cada movimiento para poder adivinar lo que hará después, utilizando su propia cualidad.- _**(...Tóxico...) ¡Al suelo y esquiva el veneno, Torahiko!**_\- La estrategia fue totalmente efectiva.

**_¿Cómo supo que usaría Tóxico?_**\- Preguntó Del Bosque demasiado asombrado de lo que acababa de ocurrir.- **_Este chaval es más bueno de lo que pensé._**

Mientras tanto, Pearl seguía utilizando su habilidad de anticipador para poder seguir sacando ventaja.- (**_...Golpe Cuerpo...) ¡Esquiva el Golpe Cuerpo y usa Chispazo!_** Luxray evitó el impacto enemigo y logró atacarlo.

**_¡Tú puedes, amigo!_**\- gritó Diamond con fe en que su amigo llegue a ser el ganador.

_**(...Está adivinando cada uno de mis movimientos ¿Cómo lo hace? Esto no me agrada...)**_\- pensó del Bosque mientras retiraba a su Swalot del campo de batalla.- **_Tendré que pelear en serio antes de que se me compliquen las cosas ¡A por todas, Grandbull! ¡Giga Impacto!_**

**_¡Hazle frente con Onda de choque!_**\- ordenó Pearl de forma inmediata.

Ambos ataques finalmente colisionaron, pero la potencia del Giga Impacto hizo que Luxray cayera debilitado.

_**Aunque adivines mis movimientos, no quiere decir que sepas cómo afrontarlos.**** Tus Pokémon no están a la altura de los míos.**_\- explayó del Bosque luego de esta acción.

_**Eso lo veremos.**_\- expresó Pearl sintiéndose algo provocado.- **_¡Tu turno, Tarohiko!_**

**_Ya que mi Grandbull usó Giga Impacto, lo retiraré._**\- dijo del Bosque con el conocimiento de lo que le produjo al Pokémon dicha técnica.- **_¡A pelear, Metagross!_**

**_Ya veo. En ese caso, lo regresaré. Te necesito entero, Tarohiko._**\- expresó Pearl mientras retiraba a su Tauros.- _**¡Sal, Chimhiko! ¡Envite ígneo!**_\- El impacto del ataque de Infernape fue muy eficiente, aunque salió algo herido por el conocido efecto secundario.

_**No arriesgaré a Metagross en un momento así.**_\- dijo del Bosque tras retirar a su Pokémon para que no lo debiliten. Eso generó ciertas dudas a muchos de los que estaban viendo esta batalla, en especial a Pearl.

_**No entiendo ¿Por qué cambió a su Pokémon sin que haga siquiera un solo movimiento?**_\- se preguntó Platinum tras la decisión que tomó el español.

**_¡Un último esfuerzo, Swalot! ¡Atácalo!_**\- ordenó Vicente de forma exaltada y apresurada.

**_(...Su Swalot está ya muy cansado. Debo acabar con el por medio de la velocidad...)_**\- pensó Pearl detenidamente mientras planeaba algo.- **_¡Rueda de fuego!_**\- Esa orden no generó nervios en su contrincante, sino una risa burlona como si hubiera tendido una trampa.

La Rueda de Fuego de Infernape logró golpear a Swalot y derrotarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo impactó, Swalot abrió muy grande la boca derramando un fuerte Tóxico, logrado envenenar gravemente al Pokémon de Pearl.

_**¡Oh no! Está muy herido.**_\- expresó el joven muy preocupado. Inmediatamente, regresó a su compañero.

**_Esto es dejar todo hasta el final, chaval._**\- comentó el español luego de la treta tuvo éxito.- **_(...Aunque me está preocupando bastante...)_**

**_¡Te necesito ahora, Tarohiko!_**\- gritó Pearl un tanto exaltado.

**_¡A por todas, Metagross!_**\- exclamó del Bosque.- _**Esta batalla se basará en el poder ¡Ahora!**_

Intentando mantener la calma, el rubio intentó volver a utilizar su habilidad como anticipador para adivinar el ataque de su oponente.- _**(...Cabezazo Zen...) ¡Sostenlo con Ataque de Cuerno!**_

**_Esto ya no puede ser coincidencia ¿Cómo hace este chaval para anticipar mis movimientos?_**\- se preguntó Vicente a sí mismo asombrado por esa capacidad.

En el lado del público, Joseph Guardiola no estaba observando solamente la batalla con seriedad, sino a los otros Pokédex Holders que también estaban viendo.- **_(...Ahora veo que todos esos jóvenes no son normales. Si tienen una Pokédex, es porque deben poseer habilidades increíbles como la de ese joven Pearl. No es casualidad que la mayoría hayan llegado a estas instancias a pesar de sus tempranas edades. Este torneo se pondrá muy interesante...)_**

_**¡Terremoto!**_\- gritó Pearl.

_**Levitón.**_\- ordenó del Bosque con más serenidad.

El enfrentamiento de estos dos Pokémon se basó en muchos impactos físicos por ambos lados, sin embargo...  
_**Rayos. Después de tantos golpes, Tarohiko ya no puede sostenerse más.**_\- expresó Pearl al notar ese cansancio que agobiaba a su compañero.- **_Ese Metagross posee un ritmo de batalla superior._**

Posteriormente, el español chasqueó los dedos como señal de que debe debilitarlo de una vez, en este caso, volvió a utilizar Cabezazo Zen. Debido al cansancio, Tauros no pudo retener ese fuerte golpe y fue derrotado, dejando muy preocupado a Pearl por esta desventaja, quien no bajó los brazos a pesar de que le quedaba solamente uno.- **_¡Eres mi última esperanza, Chimhiko!_**

**_Ya no le queda mucha fuerza a tu mono._**\- presumió del Bosque mientras retiraba a su Metagross tras realizar un excelente trabajo.- _**¡Finaliza esto, Grandbull!**_

**_Intentaré ser rápido porque ya no tengo ni tiempo para planear._**\- dijo Pearl siendo consciente de la situación.- **_¡Combate Cercano!_**

_**Protección.**_\- ordenó del Bosque con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

_**No puede ser. Lo peor de todo es ese veneno que dejó Swalot antes de caer. Pero no pienso rendirme. No lo haré.**_\- se dijo Pearl a sí mismo pensando en sus posibilidades de triunfar.

La batalla fue muy reñida, pero la constante Protección hizo que la energía de Infernape se consumiera poco a poco. Pero como bien se sabe, si se utiliza con mucha frecuencia, puede fallar, cosa que terminó sucediendo.  
_**¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Supergolpe!**_\- ordenó Pearl desaforado. Grandbull es golpeado muy fuertemente, terminando debilitado.- **_Vamos Chim..._**\- pero antes de que el joven terminara de hablar, Infernape sufrió el mismo destino debido a su alteración de estado.- **_¡No!_**

_**El veneno acabó finalmente con él. Además, me quedó mi Metagross.**_\- comentó el español.

Luego de una larga, extensa y emocionante batalla, Vicente Del Bosque fue el ganador del Grupo 16 después de derrotar y eliminar a Pearl, haciendo que Diamond y Platinum se pongan tristes por la caída de su gran amigo.

Finalmente, las eliminatorias ya han terminado y ya están los 16 clasificados para el Torneo Mundial de Francia, que son los siguientes:

**\- Red.**  
**\- Green Oak.**  
**\- Blue.**  
**\- Gold.**  
**\- Silver.**  
**\- Crystal.**  
**\- Ruby.**  
**\- Sapphire Birch.**  
**\- Diamond.**  
**\- Platinum Berlitz.**  
**\- Wally.**  
**\- Vicente Del Bosque.**  
**\- José Mourinho.**  
**\- Joseph Guardiola.**  
**\- Roberto Mancini.**  
**\- Sir Alex Ferguson.**

De todos ellos, uno se quedará con la gloria. Serán lo que deban ser, o no serán nada.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Hola a todos. Al fin pude terminar todo lo que fue la ronda preliminar y ya están los 16 clasificados. El siguiente capítulo será el sorteo para ver quiénes se van a enfrentar. El azar decidirá el destino de cada uno, pero si son tan fuertes, tienen que ser capaz de vencer a todos. Pueden comentar cómo serán los resultados como expectativas para ver si logran acertar. Se agradece el comentario y la atención puesta en este extenso fic. Muchas gracias._**

**_Conclusiones_**

**_Vicente del Bosque clasificado al Torneo Mundial._**

**_Ya están todos los clasificados._**

**_Casualmente, todos los que tuvieron los enfrentamientos más difíciles de la cuarta ronda preliminar son los que tienen a su inicial de tipo fuego (Green, Gold, Sapphire y Pearl)_**

**_En total son 10 Pokédex Holders, 5 directores técnicos y Wally (aunque se lo podría considerar un Dex Holder temporal en el pasado)._**

_**¿Qué es lo que decidirá el azar?**_

**_¿Cómo serán los enfrentamientos?_**

**_¿Y quién será el campeón de todos ellos?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**


	13. El sorteo

La fase previa terminó y ya están los 16 clasificados que ganaron sus respectivos grupos en orden del 1 al 16:

Blue: La evolucionadora. Pícara, bonita y algo mañosa, pero día a día sus habilidades se desarrollan y no sorprendería que se quede con el título.

Mourinho: Nacido en Portugal y firme candidato. Muy polémico y profesional a la vez. Su sabiduría y capacidades lo han convertido en un triunfador con méritos. Vaya donde vaya, termina dejando marca. Rival de Guardiola.

Crystal: La capturadora. Temperamental, modesta y reservada. Nunca baja los brazos ni siquiera en las situaciones más difíciles. No es oponente fácil.

Guardiola: Nacido en España y otro favorito. Su inteligencia, estilo y potencial lo convierten en uno de los entrenadores más fuertes y contundentes del mundo. A nadie le gustaría enfrentarlo. Rival de Mourinho.

Silver: El intercambiador. Frío y serio, pero sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Suele manejar con éxito las situaciones más desesperadas. Posee un gran equipo y buscarán llevarse la gloria.

Platinum: La conocedora. A pesar de ser tan joven, sus conocimientos son muy envidiables y como entrenadora crece desmesuradamente. Puede sorprender.

Wally: Sinónimo de la autosuperación. Gracias al puntapié inicial dado por Norman, se ha convertido en un entrenador respetable y fuerte. Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de su parte.

Sapphire: La buscadora. Su forma salvaje de ser le ha generado la ambición de hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo. Indudablemente, lo está logrando. Sólo pelea de manera oficial y tiene muchas ganas de quedar en la historia.

Red: El batallador. Es de Pueblo Paleta, lugar de muchos talentosos con los Pokémon. Ya sabe lo que es ser campeón y tiene buenas chances de volver a demostrarlo pero en un ámbito superior.

Green: El entrenador. También oriundo de Pueblo Paleta y nieto del prestigioso profesor Oak. Sin embargo, no quiere que lo reconozcan por eso, sino por imponer sus capacidades con su equipo. Da para candidato.

Gold: El criador. Su forma impulsiva de ser le permite enfrentar todo tipo de situaciones y de alguna forma termina encontrando la solución. A considerar en profundidad.

Mancini: Nacido en Italia. Se da a reconocer en el presente pero más que nada por un buen equipo. Ha estado en fuertes competiciones de gran índole y jamás llegó a la cima del mundo con contundencia Sin embargo, siempre que se lo subestima, los termina callando de la mejor forma con su poder.

Ruby: El encantador. Tiene su propio estilo de hacer las cosas y es de enorme consideración tanto en concurso como en batallas, aunque en este último campo no sea de su preferencia. De todas maneras, sus Pokémon son lo más valioso que tiene y se nota el cuidado que poseen. Punto importante para ganar.

Ferguson: Nacido en Escocia, pero se potenció mucho en Inglaterra. Es el más veterano y buscará mantener en la gloria sus últimas temporadas. Las experiencias que posee lo hacen alguien admirable y se puede lograr convertir en la pesadilla de cualquiera cuando sabe por dónde atacar y defender. Sus favoritos son los tipo roca y lleva más de 1000 victorias. Candidatazo.

Diamond: El enfatizador. Uno de los más pequeños, pero no por eso de los más fáciles. Su personalidad hace que no conozca los nervios. Piensa con detenimiento cada movimiento y suele terminar con ventaja a su favor. Puede ser la gran sorpresa.

del Bosque: Nacido en España. Su manera de entrenar es considerable en gran nivel ya que incluso con Pokémon al azar termina estando entre los mejores, pero con propios es más contrarrestable. Sin embargo, sabe perfectamente lo que es estar en la cima del mundo. Candidato.

Ellos debían quedarse para que se realice el sorteo definitivo y los demás se tenían que retirar. Yellow, Emerald y Pearl tuvieron que irse a esperarlos ya que lamentablemente fueron eliminados en estas preliminares. Por otro lado, Ramón y Bianchi tuvieron deseos de volver a la gloria entrenando a sus respectivas instituciones que los volvieron grandes siempre y cuando se les dé la oportunidad, regresando a Argentina. Por su parte, Diego Simeone, fue a buscar a Green, su verdugo, para poder decirle algo importante antes de marcharse y pensar en mejorar para el futuro de su carrera. Al encontrarlo, le transmitió sus palabras.- _**Primero que nada, te felicito por la victoria muchacho, pero estate atento a lo que te voy a contar.**_

El joven tenía curiosidad sobre eso.- _**¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Tus habilidades son excelentes y podés incluso dar el batacazo este año, pero tené mucho cuidado con esos dos.**_\- explicó Simeone mientras señalaba a Mourinho y Guardiola.

_**¿Ellos?**_\- preguntó Green.- **_Son muy buenos. Lo he notado en estos encuentros._**

**_Precisamente, de eso te quería hablar._**\- comentó el argentino, que contradijo el reciente comentario.- **_Los conozco más en profundidad que vos y, sinceramente, no han plasmado ni siquiera la mitad de sus verdaderas capacidades. Pueden ejecutar más de un plan en un mismo movimiento. Se dice que son tan fuertes que, si trabajaran juntos, podrían enfrentar y derrotar al mismo Arceus, pero es solo una idea._**\- Gold, Silver y Crystal, quienes estaban en un costado, escucharon esa declaración y casi los deja atónitos por la reciente comparación, ya que ellos tuvieron la experiencia de enfrentarse a dicho Pokémon Legendario.

Por su parte, a Green le llamó mucho la atención, pero no sintió ninguna inquietud y menos al contestar.- _**Con todo respeto, yo tampoco di todo de mí en estos encuentros previos al torneo. No voy a hacer que mis Pokémon se cansen al principio y están preparados para lo que se les venga. Se lo aseguro, Cholo. Soy un Pokédex Holder y estoy listo para todo.**_

El argentino, con una cara de satisfacción tras esa respuesta sincera y respetuosa, expresó su opinión.- _**Sé que no pusiste toda la carne en el asador y tenés un futuro realmente prometedor, pero hay ciertas cosas que no sabés de nosotros los "Directores Técnicos" y no sólo ellos, lo digo por todos. De cualquier forma, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Quiero ver lo que podés hacer. Cuidate.**_\- Luego de esta charla, se retiró del recinto.  
En esta preliminar, se establecieron algunas curiosidades:  
\- Red, Green, Mourinho y Guardiola fueron los únicos cuatro entrenadores que no perdieron ni un solo Pokémon en batalla hasta ahora.  
\- Mayor cantidad de mujeres clasificadas al torneo con cuatro en total.  
\- Mejor promedio de edad entre los 16.  
\- Récord del mas joven en el torneo: Platinum.  
\- Récord del mas viejo en el torneo: Ferguson.

Los Pokédex Holder se encontraban todos juntos, mientras que los demás estaban dispersos en la zona.- **_¿Será verdad lo que dijo ese sujeto?_**\- Preguntó Silver.

**_A mí me parece una estupidez._**\- contestó Gold.- **_Entonces como le hice frente a Arceus, les debería ganar fácilmente. De seguro ni siquiera lo han visto como nosotros._**

**_Gold. Si esa teoría fue creada, debe ser por algo._**\- comentó Crystal.- _**Sé que parece exagerado, pero estoy pensando en el porqué de esa idea. Y no estoy hablando únicamente de ellos dos, sino de todos. No sabemos de lo que son capaces aún.**_

_**De todas maneras, nosotros probaremos si es verdad o no cuando nos toque enfrentar a esos entrenadores fuertes.**_\- agregó Red.

Mientras el debate iba creciendo, era el momento de que se realice el sorteo para definir los cruces. En ese preciso instante, apareció el Presidente de la FMBP (Federación Mundial en Batallas Pokemon) con un bolillero.- _**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Creo que ya todos me conocen así que no veo la necesidad de presentarme. Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes por estar entre los octavos de final de este Torneo Mundial que se disputará aquí en Francia. Se han esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Y ahora les explicaré lo que deben hacer: Como ven, traje conmigo un bolillero en donde hay dentro 16 Pokéballs con un papel doblado adentro. En cada uno está escrito un número, que definirá en qué combate quedarán colocados y quiénes serán sus oponentes. Los iré llamando de a uno así que presten atención si escuchan sus nombres.**_\- La expectativa era inmensa mientras revolvía los objetos ya que cualquier cruce se podría dar. Hay ansiedad, nervios y emoción se lograba sentir en rasgos generales.- _**El orden de esta lista es según sus respectivos grupos de menor a mayor.**_\- Ya con eso, se sabía quién sería el primero, o mejor dicho, la primera.

Ganadora del Grupo 1: Blue.- _**Lo mejor siempre se ve al comienzo jojojo.**_\- Ya con ese chascarillo demostrado ante sus compañeros para hacer una broma, se notaba que no estaba tensa mientras elegía una Pokéball.- **_A ver qué saldrá (saca y abre el papel). Tengo el número 5._**

_**¿Número 5? Tercera batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**Al ser la primera, sólo me sirve saber cuándo participaré, pero no contra quién.**_\- Comentó mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

Ganador del Grupo 2: Mourinho.- _**Espero que no haya ningún arreglo por aquí.**_\- Ya se estaba empezando a quejar cuando el sorteo recién comenzó, pero esa es su forma de ser.- _**No veo ninguna extraña (saca y abre el papel). Obviamente, mi capacidad de hacer las cosas. Un 10.**_\- Expresó de forma presuntuosa.

_**¿Número 10? Quinta batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_Será mejor que prepares una forma honorable de derrota, meador de colonia._**\- agredió Mou a Guardiola.

**_Eso ya lo veremos._**\- contestó Pep.

Ganadora del Grupo 3: Crystal.- **_Ahí voy, señor._**\- Su expresión contenta y formal la hizo notar como alguien reservada incluso en esta situación.- **_Quiero saber cuál será mi suerte (saca y abre el papel). Es el número 3._**

_**¿Número 3? Segunda batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**Todavía no hay ningún encuentro asegurado.**_\- comentó Ruby.

_**Sempai. El sorteo apenas está comenzando.**_\- contestó Diamond mientras comía como siempre.

Ganador del Grupo 4: Guardiola.- _**Es mi turno.**_\- Siempre estaba tranquilo en estos momentos ya que le daba igual porque siempre anda preparado.- **_Veré en dónde terminaré (saca y abre el papel). Número 15._**

_**¿Número 15? Octava batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_Por lo visto será el último en combatir. Desde la perspectiva de las ideas, tiene una ventaja._**\- opinó Mancini pensativamente.

Ganador del Grupo 5: Silver.- **_Si._**\- Su seriedad era tal que no se distinguía la emoción que tenía ahí ni tampoco dijo nada al momento de sacar el papel de la Pokéball, pero obviamente se anuncia el resultado.

_**¿Número 14? Séptima batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_No sé si este sorteo es muy lento o muy rápido mientras él sigue girando el bolillero, pero me genera intriga todo esto._**\- explayó Silver mientras regresaba.

**_Tranquilo. De todas maneras, es el azar lo que define estos encuentros._**\- agregó Blue.- **_Es una lástima que tres de nosotros no puedan estar aquí._**

Ganadora del Grupo 6: Platinum.- **_Me toca._**\- También mostraba cierta inexpresividad, pero se detectaba un toque de nerviosismo.- _**Todo puede pasar (saca y abre el papel). ¿El 4?.**_

_**¿Número 4? Segunda batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

Ya estaba el primer combate definido y Platinum miraba fíjate a su contrincante, que es Crystal.- **_Realmente no esperaba enfrentarme a mi sempai ¿Le podré ganar?_**

_**Te conozco hace poco, pero sabemos que ambas no daremos nuestro brazo a torcer por el simple hecho de ser amigas.**_\- dijo Crystal con una sonrisa.

Ganador del Grupo 7: Wally.- _**¿Yo?**_.- Una variedad de emociones se presentaron, pero ninguna en particular lo dominaba.- **_Quiero saber qué me deparará el destino (saca y abre el papel). Es el número 11._**

**_¿Número 11? Sexta batalla._**\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**¿Quién crees que es el entrenador más difícil de vencer de los que estamos aquí, Ruby?**_\- preguntó Wally al regresar.

_**No tengo idea ni tampoco puedo dar un buen argumento ya que no he visto combatir bien a todos, pero siento que vamos a saber lo que tenemos que hacer, amigo.**_\- respondió Ruby levantando su pulgar.

Ganadora del Grupo 8: Sapphire.- _**¡Yahoo!**_.- A diferencia del resto, ella fue corriendo muy feliz y emocionada, cosa que llamó la atención de todos aunque Ruby cubría su rostro con la mano.- _**Ya quiero pelear (saca y abre el papel). Soy la 8.**_

_**¿Número 8? Cuarta batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_No me importa con quién me toque, daré todo de mí. No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad tanto para mí como para mis Pokémon._**\- explicó Sapphire.

_**Se nota que está muy alegre, sempai.**_\- opinó Platinum un tanto asustada.

_**Más que "alegre", yo diría otra cosa.**_\- añadió Ruby un tanto burlón.- _**Por lo menos te diste un baño antes de venir, no como cuando nos conocimos.**_

_**¿Qué insinúas, Ruby?**_\- preguntó Sapphire un tanto molesta y sonrojada, aunque la "peleita" se dio vuelta.-_** Por lo visto de acuerdas de eso y no de "lo otro" ¿No es así?**_\- Lo mira fíjamente.

_**¿Eh? Mira. Va a sacar el sempai Red. Me pregunto qué número le saldrá.**_\- agregó Ruby con tal de cambiar el tema, aunque terminó un poco nervioso.

Ganador del Grupo 9: Red.- _**Estoy muy emocionado.**_\- Estaba tan alegre como Sapphire, aunque sus impulsos fueron notoriamente menores.- _**No tengo idea de lo que me saldrá (saca y abre el papel). Me salió el 1.**_

_**¿Número 1? Primera batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**Que extraño.**_\- expresó Red.- _**Fui el noveno en sacar y todavía no sé contra quién voy a luchar.**_

_**Por lo tanto, los que tengamos que ir ya podemos ver contra quién nos vamos a cruzar.**_\- agregó Green, sabiendo que será el próximo.

Ganador del Grupo 10: Green.- _**Ya era hora.**_\- Con las palabras de Simeone en su cabeza, miles de ideas atravesaban su mente en aquel instante.- _**Por descartes, sí o sí sabré con quién me enfrentaré cuando vea mi número (saca y abre el papel). Tengo el 16.**_

_**¿Número 16? Octava batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_¿Guardiola?_**\- se preguntó el Pokédex Holder.- **_Perfecto. Probablemente, tendré que usar toda mi habilidad ya en este encuentro. Además, probaré ciertas cosas que estoy pensando._**

_**¿Green? Me han hablado bien de él.**_\- pensó el español en voz alta mientras lo observaba de lejos.- _**Espero que no me decepciones.**_

Ganador del Grupo 11: Gold.- _**Es momento de aparecer.**_\- Su despreocupada personalidad le evita ciertas tensiones.- _**¿Con quién me tocará? (saca y abre el papel). Por lo visto, en algún momento se tenía que dar.**_

_**¿Número 13? séptima batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**¿¡Gold contra Silver?!**_\- gritaron todos los Dex Holders con excepción del de cabello rojo. Él, por su parte, quedó completamente anonadado y sin habla, ya que se tendrá que enfrentar no solo a su mejor amigo, sino a su mayor rival desde la niñez.

_**¿Tan importante es ese encuentro?**_\- preguntó Wally de manera desentendida, ya que él no lo sabe.

Ganador del Grupo 12: Mancini.- _**A sus órdenes.**_\- Todas las batallas en las que ha participado usó siempre la misma filosofía, por lo que tiene una idea base siempre.- _**Cada vez quedamos menos (saca y abre el papel). Seré el número 6.**_

_**¿Número 6? Tercera batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**Así que me enfrentaré a la muchacha bonita.**_\- expresó Mancini.- **_Creo que me la podré quitar de encima y así clasificar a cuartos._**

**_Realmente desconozco el estilo de pelea de este señor, pero si llega a ser flexible conmigo se arrepentirá._**\- explicó Blue al ver el resultado.

Ganador del Grupo 13: Ruby.- _**Iré enseguida.**_\- Aunque las batallas no sean de su mayor preferencia, no lo hace alguien débil. Posee el carácter necesario para pelear- _**Daré todo de mí sin importar lo que salga (saca y abre el papel). Ni con quien me toque enfrentar.**_

**_¿Número 12? Sexta batalla._**\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

_**¿Qué opinas al respecto?**_\- le preguntó Ruby a su futuro contrincante.

**_Que tu padre no se lo perdería por nada en lo absoluto._**\- contestó Wally contento.

Ganador del Grupo 14: Ferguson.- _**Misma situación, misma sensación.**_\- Se encontraba tan acostumbrado que ya le parecía un momento rutinario en su vida de entrenador.- _**¿Quién será esta vez? (saca y abre el papel). 7.**_

**_¿Número 7? cuarta batalla._**\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_He oído muchas cosas buenas de ella en Hoenn. Será una gran adversaria._**\- Explicó Ferguson con alegría y orgullo.- **_Me preguntó que estará pensando al saber que su oponente soy yo._**

_**¿Qué? ¿Otro anciano con canas? No puede ser. Aquí hay algo raro.**_\- expresó Sapphire teniendo en cuenta sus oponentes previos. Desafortunadamente, el escocés la oyó.

Ganador del Grupo 15: Diamond.- **_Enseguida voy._**\- Es tan puro que las malas situaciones no se adueñan de él en ningún momento.- _**Sólo tengo dos posibilidades (saca y abre el papel). Esto fue lo que me tocó, señor.**_

_**¿Número 9? Quinta batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_Creo que será una excelente experiencia._**\- opinó Diamond.- **_Intentaré no desaprovecharla._**

**_Pobre niño. Es su primer torneo y le toca enfrentarse a mí. Lo compadezco._**\- dijo el portugués al ver a su joven contrincante.

Ganador del Grupo 16: del Bosque.- _**Obviamente sé lo que sacaré, pero tengo que ir igual (saca y abre el papel). El que faltaba.**_

_**¿Número 2? Primera batalla.**_\- dijo el Presidente mientras guardaba el número.

**_Seré el primero y contra este chaval._**\- pensó el español al aire.- **_¿Será habilidoso o un afortunado por estar aquí?_**

**_Este hombre verá de lo que soy capaz. No hay duda de ello._**\- habló Red cuando sabe que su mirada se cruza con la de Vicente.

**_Debo oficializar que este sorteo ha concluido de manera oficial._**\- comunicó el Presidente.- _**Reiteraré los resultados ahora:**_

**\- Red vs Vicente del Bosque.**

**\- Crystal vs Platinum Berlitz.**

**\- Blue vs Roberto Mancini.**

**\- Alex Ferguson vs Sapphire Birch.**

**\- Diamond vs Jose Mourinho.**

**\- Wally vs Ruby.**

**\- Gold vs Silver.**

**\- Joseph Guardiola vs Green Oak.**

Según el afiche oficial, el Torneo Oficial comenzará en tan solo siete días y en estos lugares se llevarán a cabo determinadas instancias:

\- Octavos de final: Estadio Gerland (Estadio del Olympique Lyon)  
\- Cuartos de final: Stade Vélodrome (Olympique de Marsella)  
\- Semifinales: Parque de los Príncipes (PSG)  
\- Tanto el tercer y cuarto puesto como la gran final: Stade de France (Estadio Nacional)

_**Esto es todo por hoy. Nos veremos en Lyon en una semana. Entrenen mucho y no falten ya que quiero que se hagan presente por su bien, el de los espectadores y las batallas Pokémon. Les deseo a cada uno buena suerte y que gané el mejor.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_\- respondieron todos.

Ya finalizado el sorteo, los entrenadores se fueron del recinto ya pensando en sus respectivos combates.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notas del autor**_

_**Después de meses, mi motivación regresó al igual que mi tiempo de escribir. Por lo que veo, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. No me es fácil continuarlo, pero ya pronto tendré vacaciones si doy bien los finales que me faltan y, si les gusta, lo actualizaré más rápido. Además, tampoco me sentía bien de salud antes, pero me siento feliz de volver a poder compartirles algo mío que ojalá lo sigan disfrutando hasta el final, pero aviso que la historia tiene para rato ya que ahora empieza lo bueno. Cualquier review u opinión tendrá mi total gratitud porque me ayuda mucho.**_

_**Conclusiones**_

_**Si se fijan, estéticamente los Pokédex Holders eliminados tiene una similitud ¿Cuál?**_

_**¿Será verdad aquel rumor?**_

_**¿Se dejará de lado la amistad para poder combatir de la mejor manera posible?**_

_**¿Qué opinan de los enfrentamientos?**_

_**¿Tienen ya resultados?**_

_**¿Quién será el campeón?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


End file.
